I Bite My Thumb At Thee
by paperdress
Summary: L was the greatest detective the world had ever seen.  He had never been beaten – never!  Especially by an anonymous tip.
1. All Begins with Episode 03

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

Here is the disclaimer:

I, paperdress, own none of the unfortunate characters involved in my story. They belong to either **Kishimoto Masashi** (Naruto) or **Ohba Tsugumi** (Death Note).

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 - All Begins with Episode 03**

* * *

><p>L was the greatest detective the world had ever seen.<p>

He had single handily solved cases the rest of the world came to a dead end with.

He had never been beaten – never!

And it wasn't about to start now.

Especially by an anonymous tip.

'_Kira is a student_.'

Delicately holding the scrap of tattered paper in his fingers, L analysed it so intensely, inspecting it any longer would bear a hole through the fragile piece of paper. Despite all his concentration however, L couldn't discover a single thing – no fingerprints, nothing.

"... as for L's special request to investigate the estimated times of death, by Japanese time, weekdays from 4pm to 2am, and especially between 8pm and midnight are when 68% of the murders happened. On Saturdays, Sundays, and holidays, they are dispersed fairly evenly from 11am until late at night."

He swivelled his attention around to the Police force, and the data that had been announced confirmed it all. Kira was a student, and an anonymous tipper had known that before he did.

"That is extremely interesting information. It is possible, judging from the estimated times of death that the culprit is a student."

Something someone else had discovered before he did.

Ding, ding, ding, L:0, anonymous tipper:1.

Faintly tracing the uneven indents of the wooden floor with his index finger, he voiced his beliefs to the men.

"That's not all. Since he is only killing criminals, we can deduce that the culprit is acting based on his own sense of justice. It's possible that he is trying to become something like god."

Human lives are not to be taken so lightly. What right does Kira have to judge people?

"I have no choice but to call this extremely immature psychology."

Voices of disbelief filled the assembly.

"But... that's impossible"

"It's possible, even if we don't want to believe it."

No man wanted to believe that more than 50 murders could have been executed by a student – a mere child.

"What I just said was only a possibility. But please abandon the stubborn idea that the culprit couldn't possibly be a student. That is the swiftest path to Kira's arrest."

Whilst the word 'possibility' may have reassured some of the men, L knew it was no possibility; it was a certainty.

"Please continue the report on the investigation."

A single thought occupied L's mind, 'who sent the tip?' for although there were several ways of deriving to the conclusion that '_Kira is a student_', there was a slight chance that it may unmask the identity of Kira. The ways of derivation were; one, it was a fluke or a prank. Two, by using the statistical data and by deducing; the method L chose. Three, the anonymous tipper knew who Kira was. And lastly, Kira himself sent the anonymous tip. If the conclusion was derived from either three or four, catching Kira just became that much easier.

L had to find out who sent the note.

3 hours and 29 minutes ago, Watari handed to him a piece of ragged paper with the words '_Kira is a student_' scrawled on it in barely legible writing, so bad in fact that L nearly wondered whether to decipher it as a code. On the other side were the words '_To L_'. When Watari was inquired of where it was acquired, he had not much to say. Apparently it was stuck to a packet of marshmallows with sticky tape, and seeing the words '_To L_' and '_Kira is a student_', Watari couldn't ignore it, and so he brought it over.

How in the name of God did the anonymous sender know it was going to get to L?

"...That's it for today's report on the investigation. L."

The sudden address by the chief snapped L out of his reverie, and he focused his gaze on the monitor.

"Thank you very much. I feel like we've come a little closer to the culprit."

How does Kira murder a victim without laying a finger on them? And why are there some who he can't kill? Thinking back to his confrontation with Kira, L suppressed a smirk as he remembered how much information he gained from that single moment. Kira needed a real name and a face to kill. Wanting to just confirm that was correct, L passed out a request to the Police force.

"And, I have one more request. Squads investigating victims, media, and the internet, I would like you to take another look into what sort of media coverage the victims got in Japan. What I'd like to know is whether or not there were pictures or footages of the victims' faces. Thank you."

And with that, the assembly was dismissed, allowing L to focus solely on his thoughts.

Relocating to a more comfortable surface than a wooden floor, L waited for Watari to return.

Fuelled by his competitiveness, he was determined to find out who the anonymous tipper was. He had lost once, and he wasn't going to lose a second time.

Upon Watari's return, he began his search.

"Watari, could you get into your possession the surveillance tape for the place you found the note?"

Watari was an angel sent from heaven. Within an hour he got a copy of the video for the day, and prepared him his uh, dinner consisting entirely of calories and nothing but calories.

The calories must be doing something, for L had just gained back the point he lost. L:1, anonymous tipper:1.

At 07:48 that morning, a figure sluggishly walked into the supermarket, fiddling with his distinct gray high school uniform, and went over to the confectionery section. Upon arriving, it seemed that he noticed the security camera, for he stared straight at it, shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He probably knew that L would be looking for him now and that he would be found. Uttering something out, he took out the note and some sticky tape, attaching it to the back of a packet of marshmallows. Then, with another sigh, he left.

This boy was going to be easy to find. Not only did he announce which school he was attending, he also had a distinct feature which was extremely recognisable – a spiky ponytail very much resembling a pineapple.

At this point, L ruled out the fact that this may be Kira, for this boy didn't seem to take much care that there was a surveillance camera filming everything, albeit being a bit annoyed.

With a bit of hacking into the school database, L found who he was looking for – a freshman by the name of Nara Shikamaru. Upon looking at his grades, L was confounded. Perhaps the boy had come to the conclusion that Kira was a student by sheer luck, for his grades didn't seem to reflect anything at all. It was either that or he knew who Kira was. The two seemed to be the most probable answer by looking through his entry. And with a possibility that the boy knew who Kira was, L couldn't ignore it.

Consuming his sugary lump, L began to plan a mission for Watari.

* * *

><p>Something troublesome was going to happen.<p>

He could feel it.

"How troublesome."

He should have never bothered.

L would have figured it out at some stage.

So why did he bother again?

Because people were being murdered out there and he wanted it to stop.

He wanted peace back.

"Shika, what's with the non-stop sighing? It's freaking me out!"

Turning to the blonde girl next to him, Shikamaru noted how the teacher had picked up her attempted hushed whispering. He didn't really care whether or not the teacher was sending death glares down their way, but he opted to reply silently anyways; he just shook his head.

He wanted to sleep.

And so he did.

As Shikamaru's head popped into the space created by his arms, the teacher faintly shook her head, her violet tresses swaying slightly. At the start of the year, when she first met the lazy teen, she bothered to throw pieces of chalk at him when he fell asleep. Now, she just let the slacker sleep his way through class, because no matter what she hurled his way, he just kept sleeping, day after day. She swore he had the soul of an old man; once, she witnessed him and Asuma playing shougi. Shougi!

She continued on with the rest of her lesson until she was interrupted by Asuma who was at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson, Anko –"

"Don't worry, you're not interrupting much. Come in. What is it?"

Walking into the classroom, with his head nearly brushing the doorway, Asuma looked around the class. Shikamaru was napping again.

Clearing his throat, hoping that Shikamaru would wake up, Asuma delivered his message.

"The principal just wants to let you kids know that the seniors have their college entry exams coming up. It's the most important period in their high school careers, so don't disturb them. Got it everyone?"

Unmotivated nods and yeses came his way, which he had to be satisfied with. At least he got some sort of a response from the freshmen, unlike the juniors who didn't seem to care at all for their seniors.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Asuma thanked Anko and made his way over to the next class to deliver his message.

All this sighing made him feel old.

He needed a break – and a cigarette.

Anko continued her lesson to the half-dead kids, inwardly excited for the weekends – she was going to get drunk!

Like all her other weekends.

But still, the prospect made her all jiggly.

As the bell rang signalling the end of the day, Anko made her final address to the class for the week, slamming her hand onto her desk.

"Listen up kids! Now don't die over the weekends, 'cause that kills my only source of entertainment! Otherwise, have a good weekend!"

And with that and a flick of her hair, she strode through the door humming to herself, with the tail of her light tan trench coat following her faithfully.

"Yeh! Weekends!"

"Oi, Shika, wake up!"

Being shook continuously by Ino, Shikamaru finally opened his eyes, taking in the half-abandoned classroom.

"Eh? Ino, what is it?"

"School's over lazy ass! Let's go meet the others!"

Without a chance to reply, Shikamaru was dragged outside by an excited Ino.

"Hey look, there they are! Hi! Sorry we're late but Shika decided to go into hibernation mode!"

"How troublesome."

"LET'S GO EAT RAMEN GUYS!"

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"N-naruto-kun, Sakura-chan wanted to go karaoke."

"Oh. LET'S GO KARAOKE THEN!"

"We already decided to do that idiot."

"Woof!"

"Ah, they're here."

"Yosh! I feel the flame of youth in everyone!"

"Shut up."

"Please, Lee, you're driving me crazy."

"So karaoke it is?"

With a unanimous decision, the group made their way towards their favourite karaoke place.

"Hey look! Kira killed more criminals!"

Seeing the other civilians pointing at the giant screen outside the skyscraper, the kids halted for a moment, taking in the news broadcast that was taking place.

Kira had slaughtered more people.

And the rest of the world seemed to be cheering.

"Do you think what Kira is doing is r-right?"

The barely audible words got everyone's attention and got them thinking for a little while.

"It can't be right killing all those people, but... but the world seems to be getting gradually better."

With slight turned heads, everyone looked at Tenten – and agreed.

"It's wrong for Kira to kill people, I mean, criminals are still people right? What right does Kira have to kill? But like what Tenten said, it's making the world a better place."

They had assumed hushed whispers, for nothing good could happen if the outside world heard their conversation.

The rest of their journey to karaoke was in silence; everyone was still questioning Kira's actions and the result of it on the world.

However, once they actually got to karaoke, they mutually agreed to put that aside and have the time of their lives. Blasting the music, screeching the lyrics out with all their voices, jumping from chair to table and table to chair, they soon forgot about their deep and meaningful discussion, and resumed being normal high school kids.

By the time they finished, the sky was invaded by a tinge of pink, and the growling of their stomachs had begun.

Bidding each other a safe weekend, they each made their home, wondering what was for dinner.

The sun set quickly, and soon the sky was devoid of any colour.

As Shikamaru enjoyed the chill of the air on his heat-streaked face, something still nagged at him from the back of his mind.

It was that troublesome feeling.

But he didn't regret doing anything he did.

After that conversation with the rest of his friends, Shikamaru knew what he had done was right, although he had told nobody of it.

As he turned the corner to his block, his stomach tightened into knots, and his suspicions were confirmed.

Damn, maybe he should have thought ahead and actually planned something when he sent the anonymous note.

After all, it was out of impulse he wrote the note and left it where it was going to get to L.

Upon catching sight of Shikamaru, a dark silhouette stirred about in the shadows.

"Nara Shikamaru."

That wasn't a question requesting confirmation for his identity; it was more of a statement.

Like 'I know who you are so don't bother running.'

As if Shikamaru would have bothered running anyway.

With a sigh, he uttered out his practically trademarked catchphrase.

"How troublesome."

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter 1!<p>

If there are any errors within that chapter, feel free to let me know!

Otherwise... **REVIEW** (:

PS. just in case you haven't realised yet, but the Episode 03 thing refers to the anime, which is the one I'm following for this fic.

**xoxo paperdress**


	2. Incertitude

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

The characters involved in my story are the artistic creations of either **Kishimoto Masashi** (Naruto) or **Ohba Tsugumi** (Death Note).

To my knowledge so far, none of the characters belong to me. I have tried to keep all the characters as close as they can to their original personas, although there may be some moments where they seem to be completely new characters due to being out of character. Hopefully that will not be the case in this chapter or the ones before or after it, but I'm a poor judge as I am biased (and if they were truly in character, these situations are very unlikely to occur).

Just to inform you, the title of this chapter may change, as I am not completely satisfied with the naming of this one. If I am able to think of a better one, I will change it (:

That's all from me now, so enjoy this chapter, although it seems to lack action due to me not planning ahead and setting chapter 1 too early in the anime. If you're bothered to read this far, I will continue my rant at the bottom.

Oh, by the way, one last note. **Thankyou for all those who read and enjoyed the story! Your interest has really made me happy!**

**Chapter 2 – Incertitude**

* * *

><p><em>That wasn't a question requesting confirmation for his identity; it was more of a statement. <em>

_Like 'I know who you are so don't bother running.' _

_As if Shikamaru would have bothered running anyway._

_With a sigh, he uttered out his practically trademarked catchphrase._

_"How troublesome."_

* * *

><p>Slowly opening an eye, all he could see was the lone ray of sunlight that entered his room, illuminating the objects in its path.<p>

From that moment on, he knew his day was going to be horrible.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

And there it went. He was right – like always.

Whilst most people would have sprung up from bed upon hearing that horrendous screech coming from the tiny electronic, Shikamaru wasn't most people.

And so, he began his Saturday morning complaining.

"Urgh. Great. What's the point in setting the alarm if I'm going to wake up before it goes off? What a total waste. Now I've gotta shut it off but I don't feel like moving. But if I don't shut it off, it will just keep ringing and ringing. It makes me tired just thinking about the whole thing. Some mornings are just too troublesome…"

Already feeling devoid of energy, he let the beeping enter through one ear and straight out the other. Closing his eyes, he almost went back to sleep.

Almost.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! TURN THAT ALARM OFF AND GET UP THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!"

But as if his dearest mother would let him.

Unwillingly hauling himself off his bed, Shikamaru turned off the alarm, and quickly went outside, not wanting to provoke his mother further.

As he entered the living room, the scent of grilled mackerel filled the air and his senses.

"Eat your breakfast, then get changed and we'll go outside and tend to the herbs, and you can take a shower after that."

With a quick nod and a grunt, he began eating, shoving in mouthful after mouthful.

Changing into a comfortable loose shirt and a nondescript pair of pants, Shikamaru uncharacteristically went outside to the garden, and began to weed.

"Morning, dad."

"You too Shikamaru?"

All his father got in response was a wistful sigh.

Whilst the two Nara men laboriously worked their way through the unending patches of grass, the matriarch of the family watched over them with a faint smile, tending to the herbs.

Looking up at the azure sky, Shikamaru could not help but think back to the events of yesternight.

"_What is it that you want, Watari-san?"_

_Mildly startled by the boy's knowledge of his identity, Watari began to see the reason for L's interest in him. It was starting to rouse his curiosity as well, for instance, how the boy knew who he was, and that the note was going to be picked up by him specifically._

"_How is it that you seem to know that who I am, Nara-san?"_

_With a shrug and a sigh, Shikamaru replied to him, without trying to give away any unnecessary information._

"_I don't know. I guess... my intuition? And logic?"_

"_Is it logical that I would be looking for you?"_

"_L wants to know who the hell I am. The reason, I can guess enough. But let me just tell you this; I'm just your average high schooler."_

_Watari remained silent, prompting Shikamaru to continue. _

"_What is it that you want Watari-san? Or, more likely, what does L want? I've already told you all I know."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_How did I know what?"_

"_That Kira is a student. And more importantly, how you knew that note of yours was going to find its way to L."_

"_It's frankly quite obvious that Kira is a student. I mean, look at all the deaths of criminals by cardiac arrest for the past couple of days. It's pretty darn straightforward."_

"_And how did you acquire all this information?"_

"_What information?"_

"_When the criminals died by cardiac arrest. It's not something you can get over the Internet; no matter how informative it may be these days."_

"_Tch, it was announced all over the world through the news; and don't underestimate the Internet, I'm pretty sure it's all there somewhere."_

"_Over 50 murders by Kira were announced through the news, and on top of that, other murder stories were all broadcasted."_

"_We have the news on non-stop at our place."_

"_That does not explain much."_

"_How troublesome. Watari-san, it was nice chatting with you, but I really need to get home."_

"_There is still some information I require from you Nara-san."_

"_What other questions are there for me to answer? I don't know anything regarding the case, other than the fact that Kira is a student! I sent you that anonymous tip so you guys could hurry up, solve the case, and catch Kira. Not so that you can waste your time interrogating a high school student who doesn't know much more!"_

_Without waiting for a reply, Shikamaru pushed past him, and continued his journey home. _

Nearly 20 hours after their moment of encounter, Shikamaru squatted amongst the grass, wondering exactly why he got so riled up the night before.

What he said to Watari was all true; he did not know anything besides the fact that Kira was a student. He wanted them to find out who Kira was, and make sure he couldn't ever commit a murder again.

"Shikamaru, do you hate weeding that much?"

"Huh? What are you talking about dad?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you were sighing so much because you hated weeding... see? You just sighed again."

"I don't mind weeding that much. But it's too troublesome."

"Spot on with that one, son."

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that killing criminals is a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Is this about Kira?"

"Yeah."

"Killing a criminal as punishment for their crimes... it's not something upto another human being to decide."

"If you could stop Kira from killing, would you?"

"Shikamaru, do you even need to ask a question like that?"

"Do you think he will eventually start to kill innocent people?"

"Yes. Innocent people who want to arrest and execute him."

"Ah... thanks dad."

"Glad to be of any help son."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YAPPING AND START WEEDING? OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE THERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!"

"YES HONEY!"

"Dad, isn't honey supposed to be sweet?"

"So are women."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"What is it, Watari?"<p>

"A little while ago, some heart attack victims different from what we have seen before were discovered."

"Different from what we've seen before?"

"I'm sending pictures of the drawing and note left at the scene of the deaths."

"Thank you."

A quick succession of beeps indicated the arrival of the said evidence.

The first photograph was one of a pentagram drawn in blood.

The second was of a convict who escaped from prison, only to die of a heart attack in a toilet.

The third was a note, which contained the message, 'Looks like whatever I do, I'll be executed. Or, like you must suspect, I know I'll be killed by Kira.'

This note greatly baffled the world's greatest detective, leading him to wonder whether this was written due to the criminal's fear of Kira or Kira's manipulation.

As soon as the police started suspecting that Kira was a student, Kira unmistakably contradicted the theory, practically shouting out that he had access to police information.

He did this through 23 murders set exactly one hour apart. This was a demonstration by Kira, showing his ability to control the time of deaths of his victims.

Was it possible that he could control someone's actions right before they die?

Coming to a realisation, L brought his microphone closer to him, enabling him to relay his thoughts to the police force.

"Chief. About these most recent victims… please don't announce to the press anything other than the fact that they died of heart attacks. It is possible that Kira is using these criminals in some sort of test. If that is the case, we'd just be going out of our way to tell him the results."

"I see. Understood."

The mere thought of using the lives of criminals as test subjects disgusted a vast majority of the men.

"Using criminals as test subjects?"

"How horrible."

The chief made his contribution in the vehement discussion.

"He's using people's lives like they were something in a game. Unforgivable!"

Uninterested in the police's conversation, L tuned them out and returned to his thoughts.

Feeling his knee go numb from the prolonged contact with the floor, again L sought something more comfortable.

Exactly what was Kira after by experimenting with these criminals?

Was it to start something? If it was, the FBI might notice something.

Was the picture and the note some sort of a message to him?

Unbeknownst to L, he was doing precisely as Kira predicted.

"L. There has been another victim who left a dying message."

"Send me a picture."

The dying message was written in the same format as the one previously, where if you took the first character of each of the lines, it formed a new word or sentence.

The one beforehand said '_L, do you know_' and it seemed that this one continued from where the previous one left off, confirming the theory that Kira can control someone's actions right before they died.

'_Shinigami_' was the word that came next in the message from Kira.

Shinigami. Gods of death.

Again, L squatted in front of the computer monitor, fiddling with the loose strands of his sleeves wondering what this meant.

Did Kira believe that Shinigami existed, or was he delusional and believed that he was a Shinigami himself?

Without another note, even L could not piece together this absurd message.

"Watari. Please tell the police to watch the prisons carefully. There may be more notes like this."

"Understood."

And soon enough, there was.

It seemed that Kira's message came in three parts, for this last once was '_only eat apples?_'

Which, when put together, led to a ridiculous sentence, '_L, do you know Shinigami only eat apples?_'

There was only one word in L's mind – bastard.

* * *

><p>It had been over a week since his encounter with Watari.<p>

And while he appreciated not being badgered, he was starting to feel uneasy.

People were still being killed by Kira.

It was with this feeling a week and a half ago, that Shikamaru was bothered to send a note to L, although it was so troublesome, and didn't seem to have done much.

But the satisfaction he gained from the thought that he could have possible aided in the capture of Kira, thereby protecting all his friends and family, was indescribable.

Spinning his pen between his fingers, Shikamaru admired the clouds slowly drifting through the sky.

* * *

><p>"I am currently in a room at the Teitou Hotel. From now on, every few days, I will move to a new hotel. I would like to make that hotel room the actual investigation headquarters. If you can agree to these terms, split up into two groups and come here by midnight, with at least 30 minutes between each group."<p>

His ally, the Japanese Police Force, was reduced to five men.

The FBI agents should never have been killed.

They knew that Kira needed a face and a name to kill.

So, how Kira came in contact with them was unknown.

But somehow, they were all killed by Kira, leading to the director of the FBI pulling out on the investigation and telling the Japanese Police Force about it – which they never knew about in the first place.

It led to the discovery of L's suspicion towards them, and they declared that they could not trust him.

It also led to the resignation of the majority from the case, for they realised that Kira would kill all those who are against him, whether they were innocent or guilty.

However, L preferred this.

Instead of 30 odd men who he did not trust and vice versa, he now had five people whom he trusted, due to their willingness to risk their lives to fight Kira.

*Knock*

*Knock*

And so, for the first time as a detective, he was showing himself to others as 'L', and not some proxy which he communicated through.

"Please, come in."

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 2!<p>

It does lack a lot of action doesn't it... that was the reason it took me so long to write it...

However, although I haven't written the next chapter yet (it's sort of forming in my mind), I can promise some plot changes and deviation from the canon, albeit minor.

If you have any criticism that I could take under my wing to improve this story, feel free to contact me!

PS. I really hate spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, so if you're bothered, let me know if there are any.

Now. **You know that button a teensy bit south from here, I am madly in love with it :D**

Till next time,

**xoxo paperdress**


	3. Whether To or Whether Not To

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

I am here to disclaim that all characters belong to either **Kishimoto Masashi** (Naruto) or **Ohba Tsugumi** (Death Note).

**Chapter 3 – Whether To, or Whether Not To**

* * *

><p><em>*Knock*<em>

_*Knock*_

_And so, for the first time as a detective, he was showing himself to others as 'L', and not some proxy which he communicated through._

"_Please, come in."_

* * *

><p>As the remaining task force entered, they were met with the sight of a pallid young man with his hands in his pockets, looking rather bored.<p>

"I'm L."

It took a while for the men to take in the fact that the slouching figure in front of them was the greatest detective in the world.

Regaining their composure, they began to introduce themselves one by one, displaying their police ID cards in the process.

"I'm Police Superintendent Yagami."

"I'm Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"I'm Mogi."

"I'm Ukita."

Once the brief introductions were completed, the chief began to explain their tardiness.

"Sorry we're late. These five are the current –"

At that moment, L formed his right hand into the loose shape of a gun, and pointing it towards them, uttered out the words '_Bang!_'.

Matsuda, the youngest of the visitors, was the first to respond to this unexpected behaviour, albeit not very comprehensible.

"Wha?"

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Offended by the gesture of being shot at with a gun, Aizawa inquired of L.

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead now, Yagami Souichirou-san. All Kira needs to kill is a name and a face. You should already know that, right? Don't go around telling people your name needlessly. Let's value our lives."

With that, the young detective led them into the living room, asking them to leave all their technological gadgets on the table besides them.

Their meeting began with a precautionary step from L, changing his name to Ryuuzaki. Then, he offered an explanation as to why the names of criminals could not be censored, showing his insight into the character of Kira.

"Kira is childish and hates to lose. I'm also childish and hate to lose. That's how I know. When I declared war against him on TV, Kira, who until then had only killed criminals, killed my stand-in without hesitation. Then, when I declared he was hiding in Kantou, in Japan, he concentrated only on Japanese criminals, as if to say, '_Yeah, so?_' He responds unflinchingly to any challenge with another challenge. What do you think someone like that would do if we censored the media to hide the criminals? '_If you don't bring out the felons, I'll kill those who've committed small crimes, or even the innocent. I'm taking the whole world hostage. It's not my fault. You, who hide evil people from my judgement, are evil._' That's Kira's thought process."

L then continued to reveal his thoughts so far to the rest of the force, also interrogating each person to confirm that Kira was not amongst them.

"Kira is not among us."

Hearing those words, the tension in everyone loosened, coming out as a sigh.

"Ryuuzaki, how can you be sure he's not?"

"Actually, I'd prepared some tricks to determine whether you were Kira or not, but I didn't feel the need to use those tricks on any of you."

He was cut short, for his cell phone began to ring with a call from Watari.

"Watari is coming. But before that, there is one last thing I would like to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I would like to add another member to the Kira investigation team."

"Who?"

"A high schooler I ran across a while ago, and I believe he will be a great addition to the task force, although I have yet to meet him."

"You haven't met him, yet you want him to join?"

"Yes."

"Is he any good? After all, you did say he was just a high schooler."

"Light-kun was just a high schooler, but with his advice, we solved two cases! That's Yagami-san's son for you!"

"Are you sure he's not Kira?"

"Positive. I sent Watari a while ago to meet with him, and according to what he has told me, he seems rather lazy, but harbours amazing analytical ability and skills of deductions.

* * *

><p>This world is rotten.<p>

Will justice be able to prevail?

Maybe, maybe not.

But then what is justice?

Who decides whether it's just or not?

"Dude, did you see the episode last night?"

"Oh my god, yes! I friggin' love that show! Remember when the suspect tricked and then killed the cops – that was so cool. Like '_Die you bastards!_' But then, my mum turned it off, saying it was too violent or something. Che."

Even little kids think that killing is '_cool_'.

The media depicts crime and murder as something '_cool_'.

And now, everyone thinks that what Kira is doing is '_cool_'.

Something is very un-'_cool_'.

Nearing his house, Shikamaru quickened his pace for the December chill was numbing him.

Sliding in through the door, he could feel his frozen self slowly defrosting and regaining their ability to feel. Enjoying the warmness, he dumped his bag on the floor and took off his shoes, changing into a pair of slippers.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home Shikamaru! There is a visitor for you!"

"A visitor?"

"Yes, yes. Hurry up and greet him. He's been waiting for you for a while now."

"It hasn't been that long Nara-san."

"I told you to call me Yoshino."

"Yoshino-san."

A voice he did not recognise – slightly mumbled but nonetheless unknown.

"Ah! Shikamaru-san! It's nice to see you again!"

"Shikamaru, what's with that face? Ryuuzaki-kun has been waiting for you."

Ryuuzaki?

Realising who his visitor really was, he could not help but utter out a slight '_troublesome_.'

"Tch, let's go for a walk Ryuuzaki. We'll talk then, I guess."

"Okay, Shikamaru-san."

"Don't be out for too long! Dinner will be ready soon. Ryuuzaki, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"That's okay Yoshino-san. I need to get going soon."

"Come on, let's go."

As they stepped outside, the immense difference in temperature was felt once more; the frostiness delving deep within their bones, involuntarily making them shiver.

"Aren't you cold like that, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Yes. But the cold is worse in England."

"Are you from England?"

"Originally."

The pair walked in awkward silence, neither wanting to get on the subject that was undoubtedly dominating their brilliant minds.

"... Shikamaru-san, do you know who I am?" said L hesitantly, as he turned towards his younger companion.

"Why are you asking me who you are? Do you have amnesia or something?"

"Then I should introduce myself properly shouldn't I? Seeing as this is our first encounter."

"Don't bother. I already know who you are like how you know who I am. This is too troublesome."

"What is too troublesome?"

"This. This conversation. Everything to do with that stupid note I sent."

"It wasn't stupid, Shikamaru-san."

"You would have found out sooner or later anyway. It was just a matter of time."

"But it led to the discovery of a talented individual who could be a great help to the investigation."

"What are you saying, Ryuuzaki-san, or do you prefer L?"

"I prefer Ryuuzaki, just to be on the safe side. But I'm glad you know who I am. Now I'm sure that you are the addition we need to the team."

"Straight to the point, eh?"

"There is no point in dawdling. On that note, I have a couple of questions to ask you, Shikamaru-san."

"Tch, too troublesome. Just call me Shikamaru."

"How did you know that anonymous tip of yours was going to get to me?"

"... I had some information on you."

"Information on me?"

"Yeh. My old man used to be a personnel in the military. When I was younger, he s took me to work one day during the school holidays, and there was this old geezer who was in charge of the whole army, you know the top dog. He asked me if I wanted to grow up to be like my dad. I replied with something like '_Sort of, but I want to preserve peace without using force and power_. _If I'm bothered to be anything, maybe I'll grow up to be a detective, solving cases that disrupt the peace in this world._'

As he said this, the young teen immersed himself in his memories, wondering where that child-like innocence had gone.

"Mind you, I was like 9, 10; my view of the world has deteriorated since then. Then the old geezer gave me a lollipop and told me that L, the world's greatest detective, practically ran on sugar, requiring his handler to go out and buy sugary products once per day."

"And from that, you deduced that Watari would go to the supermarket to buy something of sugar."

"Yeh. I knew you were working with the Japanese Police Force, so I assumed that you would be situated somewhere near them. Then I left the note in the morning in the supermarket, which was the one Watari-san would most likely go to.

"Is that so. But what if someone else had picked the note up?"

"Then all my effort would've been wasted, but then, whoever picked the note up would probably just throw it away or something. I assumed that Watari-san was new to the area, thus going to the most well-known supermarket. And also, the older people get, the earlier they wake up and the earlier they sleep. Again, I just assumed that he would be at the supermarket in the morning compared to during the day."

"All your deductions were based on assumptions."

"Yeh. Something I shouldn't do, but I couldn't help it seeing as I was lacking vital information, seeing as I wasn't bothered to do any research."

The pair again walked without a word, until L once again decided to break the silence.

"Shikamaru-san. I trust you."

"What if I was Kira?"

"I sincerely hope you are not. It would be such a pity to have to arrest you. I have come to like you quite a bit Shikamaru-san. Throughout our walk I have perceived more of you than you think I have. As unmotivated as you seem to be, to protect peace and your comrades, you would do anything."

"I wouldn't be able to do anything – after all, I am the number one at running away. But still, I would be motivated to do something."

"I guess it's about time for you to return to home. I hope that you will be able to join our investigation squad."

Leaving the details of the current headquarters with the boy, L made his way back, certain that they will soon be gaining a new member.

Watching the eccentric detective leave, Shikamaru also returned home, where he thawed his frozen fingers.

After a quick dinner with the rest of the family, Shikamaru laid down on his bed wishing to be able to see clouds.

Staring off at the sky always calmed him down, making his thoughts more comprehensible. However, he would have to do without the aid of clouds to reorganise his thoughts tonight.

Was it really that difficult to decide whether or not to join the Kira investigation?

In the sense of morality and justice, it was certain which option it was.

In the sense of Nara Shikamaru however, it was not so straightforward. Whilst choosing to pursue Kira would mean that he was potentially protecting those precious to him, the thought of being killed whilst pursuing Kira would not leave his mind, and constantly took over his thoughts.

He didn't want to die.

Nobody wanted to die.

He was just a part of the masses.

Could he really sacrifice himself to save the rest of the world from the hands of Kira?

Probably not. He would just end up running away when he got too scared. That was who he was after all.

And also, none of his people were in danger right?

As it stands, Kira was only purifying the world of criminals; criminals who might be the ones to hurt those who he cared for.

There was no danger to him or the people around him from Kira.

If he were to join in the hunt for Kira, and they were successful in taking him down, criminal activity would be back to normal again.

At this thought, he came into a realisation; did he support what Kira was doing?

Kira was evil.

But then again, what is evil?

He had again travelled in full circles, not able to find an answer in the end.

Coming to the question that started all this philosophical thoughts, he again searched for an answer to which he could not find.

In anime, dramas and movies, the main character discovers his answer upon moral support from a friend after confiding in him, or through an event which impacts him into making a decision. In Shikamaru's case, the friend would be Akimichi Chouji, and the event might be a dramatic death of one who is precious to him where Kira is involved.

However, none of these situations occurred, which might be the reason to why Shikamaru was still making his decision, unable to sleep.

Unable to sleep – and he had been proud of the fact that he could literally fall asleep anywhere even with his eyes open.

And so, his unrestful night continued.

He hated how it was such a difficult decision for him, whereas he knew that those around him would have made a decision with the snap of their fingers.

But he was afraid.

Afraid of being killed.

Afraid of hurting those around him by being involved in the investigation.

What if one day, Kira knew that he was a part of the force hunting him down.

What if one day, Kira decided to kill those around him to show that he could not be stopped.

Instead of protecting those irreplaceable to him, he was the reason they died.

And with such thoughts lingering within his mind, Nara Shikamaru finally fell asleep after god knows how long.

And as the night deepened, he realised that maybe he wasn't as selfish as he previously believed.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake – A Day in the Holidays<strong>

"Shikamaru, hurry up, I need to get to work!"

"Dad, if you need to get to work, don't drag me there with you! I just want to sleep all day like what a normal child does in his holidays."

"A normal child does not sleep his whole day during the holidays. And son, your mum's busy today and doesn't want you to be at home by yourself. So you're coming to work with me."

"Just because your wife told you to doesn't mean you have to! And by the way, I thought you couldn't bring children to your workplace."

"Normally, but seeing as my dearest wife has told me to take you, I must."

"Man, you're whipped I tell you."

"Where did you learn a word like that?"

"By watching you two."

"This morning is too troublesome."

"I know. Too troublesome."

Sighing, Nara Shikaku could not help but wonder why his little son was practically a mini copy of him.

"Dad, since I'm awake anyway, do you want to play Shougi with me? Playing by myself is weird."

"Sure – no, wait, I still need to get to work, and you're coming with me!"

"Tch, thought you forgot about that."

"Almost, almost..."

Arriving at the building where his dad worked at, Shikamaru was awed by the sheer magnitude of it – or at least what seemed to be it for a 9 year old.

"Morning Nara-san."

"Good morning Shikaku-san."

"Is that your son, Nara-san?"

"What an adorable child!"

"Come on, Shikamaru, let's go visit the old geezer."

"The old geezer?"

"Hahaha, don't tell anyone I said that. He's the man in charge around here."

"Okay." said Shikamaru as they neared the office of the '_old geezer_'.

Knocking twice, they went in upon hearing to do so.

"Ah, Shikaku, good to see you."

"Morning to you too, Sarutobi-san."

"Good morning.' greeted Shikamaru as his father gave him a slight poke in the ribs.

"Is that your son, Shikaku?"

"Yes sir. Due to certain circumstances, I had to bring him today."

"That's okay. What's your name, little one?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Are you proud of your father?" said Sarutobi Hiruzen with a smile at the sight of the kid.

"I guess, I mean you guys protect the country from war right?" said Shikamaru after a slight pause.

"Do you want to grow up to be like your father?"

"Sort of. But I don't want to be in the military."

At this statement, Shikaku looked to be quite embarrassed.

"I want to preserve peace without using force and power. It's great that the military protects the country from war, but I want to be something that protects the peace within the country as tranquilly as possible. If I'm bothered to be anything, maybe I'll grow up to be a detective, solving cases that disrupt the peace in this world."

The maturity from the young child touched the older men; his father was proud of his son, and the old geezer was amused by the boy's likeness to his father.

He would grow up to be a fine young man.

* * *

><p>And so, Chapter 3 ends (:<p>

I don't feel like saying anything much today, but that doesn't mean I don't want you guys to not talk.

I'll see you soon,

**xoxo paperdress**


	4. Genius Number 2

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

Disclaimer: The two series that I am mixing into one are by **Kishimoto Masashi** (Naruto) and **Ohba Tsugumi** (Death Note). Seriously, if I even partly owned any one of the masterpieces, I would be so friggin' rich. No jokes.

Hiii, to me it seems like it's been so long since I last updated, but in truth it was only 2 weeks... wow, how fast time travels (although you probably can't tell, I was being sarcastic). Even I have no idea when the next update will come, seeing as how I'm back at school and will soon be buried deep under homework and assignments - I don't need awesome future telling powers to know that.

Wow, I only recently noticed that when I write (including essays and stuff) my head like twists towards the right. Once it was like practically parallel to the ground. It was weird. Okay, I shall stop rambling on about pointless things now.

**Chapter 4 – Genius #2**

* * *

><p><em>But he was afraid. <em>

_Afraid of being killed._

_Afraid of hurting those around him by being involved in the investigation._

_What if one day, Kira knew that he was a part of the force hunting him down._

_What if one day, Kira decided to kill those around him to show that he could not be stopped. _

_Instead of protecting those irreplaceable to him, he was the reason they died._

_And with such thoughts lingering within his mind, Nara Shikamaru finally fell asleep after god knows how long. _

_And as the night deepened, he realised that maybe he wasn't as selfish as he previously believed. _

* * *

><p>"This is… the footage from CCTV cameras that happened to capture the FBI agents who died in Japan on film."<p>

At this point, one might easily mistake the members of the Kira investigation to be walking zombies – after all, they certainly looked like an angry mob of them. Each had the following characteristic that one would inevitably notice at first sight; prominent dark shadows under each of their bloodshot eyes, accompanied by the sagging baggage of flesh, an ugly bruised dark gray. Their scarce levels of energy and concentration were only just barely maintained by the constant refills of coffee from Watari.

"Show me the following scenes involving Raye Penber one more time: him at the ticket barrier, boarding the train, and his death scene, please." said the only one in the room, other than Watari, who seemed to be perfectly normal despite the heavy load of work and the lack of sleep.

"Oh, you mean these?" asked Matsuda, who continued at the nod of L's head. "Let's see. Raye Penber arrived at Shinjuku station via the west entrance at 15:11. At 15:13, he boarded the Yamanote line. Even if he was following someone, it's difficult to tell due to the fuzzy images. And then at 16:42, he died on the platform at Tokyo station."

"Just as I thought; it's odd." said the eccentric detective, deep within his own thoughts.

Upon hearing this statement, the men realised that L had figured something out, and so hope began to bloom in their hearts, crawling through their minds morphing each of their cynical and pessimistic thoughts.

"Yeh." agreed a voice from the shadows, causing them to start violently, save for L and the ever-so-talented Watari.

"I see that you've finally decided to join us." said L casually as he continued on eating his icecream with his eyes fixed on the giant screen, not finding the need to turn his gaze and concentration over to the newcomer.

"Yeh. Tch. This is way too troublesome for someone like me, but…" breathed out the spiky haired teen, leaning against wall, when a predictable sigh came along.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Matsuda, be quiet. Ryuuzaki, is this new addition you told us about?"

"Yes, Yagami-san. This is the new member of the Kira Investigation Team."

"Good evening."

"Well, hello to you too young man. Regardless, Ryuuzaki, have you figured something out?" inquired the chief, lit up by the possibility of being able to solve the murder of the FBI agents.

Taking a slight bite of the green tea icecream, L savoured the taste of the Japanese delicacy – no other country could compare to its flavours.

"Both by the ticket barrier and on the platform, he seems to be carrying an envelope or something similar."

Noting the tanned patch of blurred pixels under Raye Penber's arm, everyone realised what L was talking about. One found the need to make the common discovery vocal.

"Oh, y-you're right! He does, he does! But in the moments preceding his death… it vanished. Great job on noticing that, Ryuuzaki!"

"There's nothing that fits that description in the lost property lists. In that case, it must have been inside the train."

"And in this final video of Penber… it looks to me as if he's frantically trying to see inside the train. If that was Kira, don't you think it'd be interesting?"

"I think that the possibility that Kira was there is actually quite large." voiced out the new addition to the team.

"I doubt it. If Kira is able to manipulate deaths from a distance, they wouldn't bother coming to the scene." said Ryuuzaki in disagreement as he looked towards the young boy, trying to comprehend his line of thought.

"That may be true. Do all of you have a car?"

"Huh?" said one, confused from the sudden change in topic.

"A car."

All nodded, including L and Watari.

"Raye Penber was last seen boarding the Yamanote line, and his death took place at Tokyo station, which is on that line. Yes? So from what's been said, we can deduce that between the time he boarded and the time he died, Raye Penber was on the Yamanote line. Seeing as there you guys don't need to catch public transport, you won't know this, but the Yamanote line takes around one hour to do a full circuit. Raye Penber boarded the train at 15:13, and departed the train before dying at 16:42, putting his time on the Yamanote line as 1 hour and 29 minutes, which equates to one and half circuits of the Yamanote line."

"I-it can't be?"

"So why did he do one and half circuits? – his train journey would have been pointless, if his intention was to get to a destination. And on that seemingly pointless journey, the envelope disappeared. If he accidently forgot the envelope on the train, someone would have returned it to him, assuming it to be of significance to the business attired man. However, from the footage, no one did. This probably means that no one realised it. And why did they not notice a very noticeable foreign looking man forgetting an important looking envelope? They probably didn't know that it was his. And why was that so? Because by the time that they boarded the train, Raye Penber was already there in the carriage without the envelope, thus all the new boarders did not associate him with the envelope. We would assume that everyone would get off before the train neared half a completion of the circuit from where they got on – if more than half, they should have gotten on the train that goes in the opposite direction. So if everyone that knew about the envelope and its link to Raye Penber got off before he did, and was replaced with new commuters who did not know about Raye Penber and the envelope, in a matter of time, no one in the carriage would know that the envelope belonged to him. And so, when he left the train, the envelope was just there, and no one cast it a second glance for it did not belong to anyone. So what if Kira was to come and collect that envelope that Raye Penber left behind? The only deaths that occurred that day relating to Kira were the 12 FBI agents and Nusumi Yonegoro, previously tried of sexual assault and rape but not convicted due to the lack of evidence. Nusumi happened to be working at 'Cafeel' a café situated in the underground section of Shinjuku Station, which one has to pass through in order to enter Shinjuku Station from the west exit. However, he could not have been used by Kira for collecting the envelope, for he died before Raye Penber boarded the train. As of now, I have several theories as to the reason of his death, for it is quite unlikely that his death was coincidental. The first is that he was used by Kira as a method of perhaps delivering the envelope to Penber. The second is that his death was proof to Penber that the person he was dealing with was Kira."

"Thank you very much for your input Shikamaru-kun; it is of very much importance. If what we have deducted so far is correct, Kira has done something extremely daring here – "

An abrupt ring of the phone interrupted L.

"Yes… yes… please hold. Ryuuzaki, it's Ukita-san at the Police Headquarters. He says he's received an interesting call from a member of the public." said Watari.

"In that case, pass them the number to phone five and tell them to call that instead. Matsuda-san, you can turn on your cell phone… no… I meant please switch it on now."

As soon as Matsuda complied with L's command and turned his phone on, it began to ring, sending tickling sensations of vibration down his arm.

L took the mobile phone from him, dangling it precariously between his thumb and his index finger.

"Hello, head of the Kira incident public information hotline, Suzuki speaking. Raye Penber's fiancée? Misora Naomi…"

Misora Naomi – where had he heard of that name before?

Watari loaded a file onto the computer with a quick beep.

So that's where he heard that name before.

It was her. The agent from the Los Angeles BB serial killer case.

"She disappeared a few days after her fiancé died."

"Anyone would be depressed if their fiancé just died. She wouldn't have… committed suicide?" asked Matsuda, horrified by the possibility.

"No. The Misora Naomi that I knew was strong of heart and a brilliant FBI investigator. If anything, she would have been trying to catch Kira."

As L delivered this information, bells were ringing in his head – he had been beaten by Kira again. Being the person Misora Naomi is, she probably discovered something that would be valuable to the solving of the Kira case. However, it seemed that Kira had gotten to her before L was able to. Whatever information she discovered must have been in relation to her fiancé – Raye Penber.

"Everyone. From now on, we'll only be investigating those of who were under surveillance by Raye Penber. The subjects of our investigations will be two police officers and their immediate family."

"Who are the two police officers?" inquired the chief.

"Deputy Kitamura and his family. And… Chief Yagami and his family. I'd also like to be able to set up cameras and bugging devices in both households."

Shock settled itself on the face of everyone, especially Chief Yagami.

"Surveillance cameras?"

"That's out of the question. If it gets out to the public that the police used hidden security cameras without the necessary evidence that our victim is the suspect, it'll become a civil liberties issue; we'll all be fired."

"Sorry to interrupt seeing as how I'm new here, but I was under the impression that everyone here was putting their lives on the line – and so am I, and even though living is sometimes just too troublesome, I can say that I have a lot more of it to do than you guys."

It took a brief lecture from a 16 year old for the older men to realise just their commitment to this case. L was going to go to the extremes to find out who Kira was – whether or not it breached the laws or not.

"Ryuuzaki, what's the probability of Kira being among them?" said the chief, praying deep inside him that whatever the number L gave him was as low as possible.

"10%... no. 5%."

"You're going to do all that based on just a 5% probability?"

"They say you have a 2,320,000 to 1 chance of being killed by lightning. That's barely 4 to the power of 10 of negative 7 per cent. Yet around 24,000 people all over the world are killed by a lightning strike each year." recited Shikamaru, as he recalled one of the lectures that his mother had given him when he was younger.

"I agree with the boy. Up till now, we haven't encountered anyone remotely suspicious. Even if there's just a 1% probability, it's worth investigating it thoroughly. I regret that my own family falls under suspicion. Very well, please set it up. In exchange, I'd like the whole house covered; from the bathroom to the toilet, I don't want to find a single place overlooked!"

"Thank you. I intend to." said L, mentally scratching out the possibility of having to act behind the chief's back.

"Chief! What are you saying? You've got a wife and daughter!" said some idiot who still hadn't understood the chief's state of mind at this point.

"I realise that! I know what I'm saying. However, if we don't do it thoroughly, then there's no point in doing it at all!" shouted the chief, frustrated beyond relief.

"Well, the least I can do is to have only Yagami-san and myself carry out the surveillance of his family. Watari, how long will it take to set up surveillance cameras and monitors?"

"Once we know the times during which each of the houses will be vacant, we can set them up any time from tomorrow onwards."

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru-san right? I'm Matsuda."<p>

"Ahh yes. Nice to meet you." replied Shikamaru to the young man who was trying to keep his hair out of his mouth.

"I heard that you were a high school student, Shikamaru-san. If you don't mind me asking, I was just wondering why you wanted to be involved in the investigation."

"That's an awfully personal question to ask someone you've just met, Matsuda-san."

"Eh? S-sorry…"

Looking at Matsuda, his head bowed down accompanied by the slouching shoulders, Shikamaru wondered whether this man, probably in his mid-twenties, was attempting to make him feel guilty – something he was quite immune to thanks to Ino.

"Too troublesome." he sighed out, but still firm on the intention to not let out personal details so quickly and easily, especially in a hunt for Kira.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think, Shikamaru-san?" asked L as he mindlessly nibbled on the loose skin on the tip of his thumb.<p>

"Tch, he knew that something was off – that extra second for which he paused right before he opened the door to his room – that says it all. And then there's the fact that he completely disregarded the piece of paper that was a safety measure to his room. I mean, the point of having that piece of paper is to know when someone enters your room right? Then once you enter your room, you take the piece of paper out, only to put it again when you go out. So why didn't he collect it when he entered the room? Something was obviously preoccupying his mind in regards the privacy of his room – in a nutshell, he knew that someone had been in his room; one that bothered to replace the piece of paper."

"So you're saying that there had been another measure of telling if someone entered his room, yes?"

"Yeh. Which makes it so much more troublesome."

"But he replaced the paper again when he left right?" asked the chief, as he watched the spiky haired teen inspect the surveillance footages of his son.

"As a teen myself, I can surely say that if there was something that I wanted to keep hidden in that room, enough to stick a piece of paper in between the door and have more ways of telling whether people came into my room or not, even I would be bothered to get rid of all the evidence – I mean, what if someone was home and crept up on me before I could retrieve the piece of paper? Then the person would realise that there was something in my room I would preferred to have kept secret."

"Considering all that's been said, the fact that he would go out again further proves the point that Yagami Light knew something was not quite right. Perhaps he realised the possibility that he was being monitored and immediately decided to get away from the house the moment he realised something was wrong. I get your line of thought, Shikamaru-san; it is most impressive."

"Ah, if the paper hadn't been replaced, it would've been a different story – he would've most likely assumed that it was his mum and would not have been so suspicious."

"Are you saying that there is a reason for my son to be suspicious?" said the chief, feeling mildly insulted that his Light was being suspected so heavily. Sure, his family was currently being monitored on by security cameras that weren't even legal in Japan. However he had 100% confidence in them that they were innocent, and that the conclusions that L and the boy were coming to were all just nonsense, no matter how logical it seemed currently.

"I'm not saying anything for certain, Yagami-san. Everything that's been said till now are just theories and speculations that have nothing but circumstantial evidence as support." explained Shikamaru, not wanting to suspect either that the son of such a respectful man may be Kira.

"I'm sorry Yagami-san for bringing Shikamaru-kun into this, seeing as how I promised that we'd be the only two to look at the surveillance videos. But, I just wanted a somewhat unbiased opinion on this."

"It's okay, Ryuuzaki, I understand. As I said before, I would rather do this thoroughly than waste the time and effort."

"Okay then, Shikamaru-kun, I'm going to fast forward until Light-san returns."

"Tch, too troublesome."

"Shikamaru-san, what do you think of that?" inquired the chief, slightly embarrassed by his son's current activity.

"It's like he's saying, the only reason I am so paranoid about people entering my room is because I read magazines like this."

Chief Yagami could feel his skin coming up in goosebumps by the sheer shock of the similarity of the boy's statement to L's, convincing him that this boy was an absolute genius.

"Also, why go out and buy magazines after you come back home? If he was really wanting to keep it a secret, then he should have gone to buy it without dropping his bag off – I mean, it would be more conspicuous if he were to return home with a random envelope which may incite the curiosity of his family members, than hiding it away in his school bag to take it out when he went into his room." continued Shikamaru, astounding the chief, L and Watari.

L smiled to himself.

He knew he was right.

This boy was a genius whether he knew it or not.

Having Nara Shikamaru there made the Kira investigation just that little easier – after all, the more brains you have the better – no, the more useful brains the better , that Matsuda was a dim-witted idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake –Things My Mother Taught Me<strong>

My mother taught me about CHANCE.  
>"You don't think that it's going to be you, because it's one every one thousand people? There is a one in two million chances of being killed by lightning, yet 24,000 people around the world are killed by lightning each year."<p>

My mother taught me about CLONING.  
>"How is it that you're a mini-me of your father? Huh?"<p>

My mother taught me to COME BACK HOME ON TIME.  
>"If you don't come back by 6.30, we're eating dinner without you."<p>

My mother taught me DEDUCTION.  
>"It wasn't me, nor was it your father. It must have been you."<p>

My mother taught me about FEAR.  
>"You better be scared young man."<p>

My mother taught me about FRIENDSHIP.  
>"Friends are people you would risk or even give up your life for – they are also the people who would do the same for you."<p>

My mother taught me about the FUTURE.  
>"At this rate, you'll never get married – hell, you won't even get a girlfriend. What happens to all my grandchildren?"<p>

My mother taught me that LIFE IS UNFAIR.  
>"How is it that I'm stuck with two lazy chauvinistic men, when all my friends are surrounded by normal people?"<p>

My mother taught me that LIFE IS UNPREDICTABLE  
>"How the hell was I supposed to know that my only child was going to be the same as my husband?"<p>

My mother taught me LOVE.  
>"If I didn't love you, why the hell would I nag at you? It takes me effort to nag, you know."<p>

My mother taught me that NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE.  
>"I don't care whether you can or cannot. You <span>will<span> do it right this instant young man."

My mother taught me about MANNERS.  
>"Get your elbows off the table young man! I don't care whether they're used as support for your head! Lift your chin off the table young man! I don't care whether it's because they lost the support they needed! That's better."<p>

My mother taught me that NOBODY IS PERFECT.  
>"I would be lying through my teeth if I said that you were anywhere near perfect."<p>

My mother taught me PRIDE.  
>"Keep your head held high, Shikamaru. No matter what they may say to you, never at any time believe it to be true."<p>

My mother taught me REASON.  
>"I nag at you because without my nagging, you won't do anything."<p>

My mother taught me about SEXISM.  
>"Men these days – they're lazy and chauvinistic – what a combo."<p>

My mother taught me to TELL WHITE LIES.  
>"What's troublesome? Me? Am I troublesome?"<p>

* * *

><p>I had such a block writing that chapter. Nah, it was actually because I wasn't bothered to write. And coming up with those '<em>my mother taught me<em>' was hard.

Anyways, I recall having thought up lots to say throughout the weeks, but I can't remember a single thing. Oh wells.

Wait, I remembered one. **A big thanks to all my readers** :D

Don't forget to review, because I want to hear what you guys think. And also, I would really like critism regarding my writing - you're free to say that it sucks. I'll just work harder to improve (:

Hopefully, it won't be long till I next see you,

**xoxo paperdress**


	5. Growing Suspicion

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

All characters involved belong to either **Kishimoto Masashi** (Naruto) or **Ohba Tsugumi** (Death Note). A good chunk of the dialogue is from the Death Note anime, although the story is starting to deviate from the canon.

Ha-iii! I've been doing so much writing these days, albeit it was for my _Lord of the Flies_ essay_ –_ good book, but painful to write an essay on human condition about.

So, how have you all been these days?

It's getting warmer here in Australia, one of my friends were like '_I can smell summer coming_' _–_ we all thought she was being a retard. (:

It was like 20-24 degrees Celsius last week in the middle of Winter! Now it's like late 10s, but still. It's so nice and warm and sunny and good.

I shall now stop distracting you from reading the this chapter and **reviewing** :D

**Chapter 5 – Growing Suspicion**

* * *

><p><em>L smiled to himself. <em>

_He knew he was right._

_This boy was a genius whether he knew it or not._

_Having Nara Shikamaru there made the Kira investigation just that little easier – after all, the more brains you have the better – no, the more __useful__ brains the better , that Matsuda was a dim-witted idiot._

* * *

><p>"You! Examinee number 162! Sit properly!"<p>

L was sitting properly – at least in his own unique way.

His bare feet were pressed against the desk, toes wiggling and enjoying the comfort of not being suffocated inside his pair of tattered old sneakers, abandoned messily on the floor.

He was currently preoccupied watching the suspect, and the examiner telling him to fix his posture was starting to get on his nerves regardless of how L pretended not to hear his badly hushed whispers.

Within the vicinity, some of the more easily distracted examinees turned around to check what was going on; what captured their attention was examinee number 162 – a mop of raven black hair upon the head of a fellow who looked like a zombie, slouching into his chair and putting his feet up during the college entrance examinations.

L continued the way he was, boring his eyes into the back of the suspect. The intensity of his gaze must have been somewhat disturbing, for the suspect soon turned around to find the source of the uncomfortableness.

Yagami Light.

The chance that he was Kira was 5%.

Their eyes met – L blankly stared into Yagami Light's molten amber eyes, who with an irritated expression cast a glance at the weird young man rudely watching him.

For the first half of the examination, L sat the way he did, observing Yagami Light, who was busily completing his papers.

Then, when he could not extract out any clues or information from studying the back of his head, L completed his own papers with an ease only capable of his brain.

"Pens down! Your college entrance examinations are now over! Do not talk until your papers are collected!"

For a while the room remained silent obeying the instructions from the head examiner; however, the silence was soon broken, and the sound soon escalated into an intense buzz of conversations, for the students could no longer hold it in.

"Everyone, be quiet!" yelled the head examiner, his words falling on deaf ears.

The examiners, given up in trying to regain silence, went around orderly collecting the papers.

L let his papers be taken, and nibbling on the torn skin of his thumb, again looked at Yagami Light.

From his previous observations, L was sure that Yagami Light was quite clever – in fact, one of the geniuses.

The boy, after handing in his paper, had made slight conversations with those around him, but never involved himself deeply within their shallow exchanges, for he was confident of his ability to get everything correct.

Once all the papers were collected, the head examiner again took up the microphone and said: "Well done kids, you've just completed your college entrance exams. I wish the best of luck for all of you, and you may now leave."

L considered sticking back and introducing himself to Yagami Light – but decided against it for the moment; his meeting with the Kira suspect would have to be recorded in order to be studied over and over again.

Thus, he left inconspicuously.

Upon nearing his car, which was waiting for him, Watari got out and greeted him.

"Welcome back, Ryuuzaki. I hope the examinations weren't too stressful."

And with a soft clank, he closed the glistening black door of the limo.

"We will be returning to the hotel shortly."

"Thankyou. Watari, what time is it?"

"It is 2:40."

"Watari, is it possible that we can we go pick Shikamaru-kun up? There are some things I need to discuss with him."

Watari changed courses, now heading for the high school instead of the hotel where the team members were working.

"Ah, there he is. Shikamaru-kun! Here!" said L in a voice similar to one talking to his pet dog, whilst waving his arms around furiously through the open window.

"Tch, what the hell, too troublesome."

"Wow, Shika, who the freak is that? Is that a limo? The guy must be loaded! He's not that bad looking either… maybe with a haircut, and a tan, and a shopping spree… did you say something Shika?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go on ahead. Maybe I'll come a bit later. I'll give you a call."

"Abandoning a pretty lady for a rich guy? Da-yum. Haha, I was joking. Don't glare. Fine, I'll get going. See you later!"

Watching the blonde girl leave, Shikamaru proceeded away from the object of everyone's attention, confusing L.

"Eh, Watari? Where is Shikamaru-kun going? Could we follow him?"

After turning the corner, Shikamaru abruptly stopped, the car arriving at nearly the same time.

"Where are you going Shikamaru-kun?"

"Away from the school."

"Why"

"Look, I don't want people asking me about this yeah?"

"Okay. But could you please get in? There are some things I need to discuss with you."

"Tch." and with a sigh, Shikamaru unwillingly got into the car way too fancy for his simplistic tastes.

"Exactly what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I was just on my way back from the examinations."

"How was it?"

"Easy."

"Did you meet Yagami Light?"

"Yes."

"What was he like?"

"From what I could gather, he, at first, seemed to be a nice, kind hearted being, but upon closer inspection, one could see the veil of arrogance that surrounded him."

"So he was one of those I-am-so-much-better-than-you-but-since-I-am-so-good-and-nice-I'll-talk-to-you-losers kind?"

"Yes. In a nutshell."

"So… what is it that was so important you had to kidnap me from school on a Friday night?"

"Ah, it is just something I wanted to ask you privately and not in front of the rest of the team."

"Do I think Yagami Light is Kira?"

"Yes. I believe that you are the only one that has not met the boy."

"Tch, what a troublesome question. But I'll try to answer it as truthfully as I can."

"Please do so."

"Do I think Yagami Light is Kira? Yeah, frankly I do, but deep within me, I know that the possibility of that is slight, for my own desire of wanting to know Kira is influencing my thoughts and opinions."

"Yes, I agree. I tell myself and the others that the chance of Yagami Light being Kira is less than 5%, but I am inwardly hoping that he is Kira. But the more I observe him, the more I think that he is Kira although the evidence supporting it is not increasing. I think this is the first time that my suspicion has been based on something other than logic and evidence."

"There are some times when one's suspicion must be based on their intuition and gut feeling rather than hard evidence, and I think this case is one of those. But what is it about Yagami Light that makes you think he's Kira?"

"I don't think I have ever shared my full suspicions and thoughts with anyone, sans Watari."

"I feel honoured."

"You're welcome." responded L, unsure of whether the previous comment was truthful or sarcastic. "Moving on, the thing with Yagami Light that is highly suspicious, is his seemingly perfect self – no one can be so perfect. It is quite obvious to the trained eye that he is holding up a façade; the one, I believe, that is currently masking his Kira self."

"Because no one can kill someone without a single change in expression?"

"Yes. His habit of concealing his inner thoughts must have been so developed, that he can continue being his 'normal' self, whilst killing a person."

"But then again, from what you've said on the guy, he could just believe that he is like god or something rather similar."

"That is also a very likely possibility; that he believes it to be his duty to punish those who have sinned."

"So, are you going to get closer to him, observing his every move until you are convinced that he is either Kira or not?"

"That is what I will be telling the rest of the team. However, I am quite convinced that he is Kira, and thus I will be operating behind their backs again."

"From what I was told happened before, they aren't going to be very happy again – especially since they believe that you trust them fully."

"I recognise the results of my actions, but I cannot fully work with them, knowing that their personal views and relationships with Yagami Light will hinder their work."

"Yeh, I guess I understand. I mean, if I was part of a team that was investigating someone that I was quite fond of, my previous relations with that person would definitely affect my current views of that person no matter how neutral I would have tried to remain."

"I'm glad that you understand my motive, Shikamaru-kun."

"Oh yeah. Since when did you call me –kun?"

"Since today. I have decided that we are friends, and in a friendly manner, I thought to call you –kun instead of –san, because that's what friends do right?"

"Tch, sure. Whatever. What are you going to do now?"

"I will continue to call you –kun and hopefully, we will become closer."

"Not that you idiot. About Yagami Light."

"Oh, well, until the beginning of semester, there isn't much that can be done."

"So, you're not going to do anything? Nothing secretive?"

"It seems as though our opponent notices our attempts, so for now, we will just wait and plan out our meeting. I was thinking of recording it for further analysis, the meeting that is, when I tell him that I am L."

"You're gonna tell him so soon?"

"Yes, or at least I plan too if there are no objections."

"It's troublesome to think, but I think I have possibly a better plan."

"Do go on."

"What if instead of telling him that you are L, you proclaim yourself to be very against Kira; like you are the head of a mentally elite group that is investigating into Kira hoping to arrest him."

"Mentally elite group? That sounds… dodgy."

"No, name it something else, like Kira Investigation Society, or something like that, but just to imply to him that there is a group of smart individuals who are united for the arrest of Kira, and that you are its leader, and then show him stuff like the police photographs and etc."

"Ah, to show him that we have to be taken seriously, for we have hacked into the police database. And then, perhaps he will try to kill my alias 'Ryuuga Hideki', and in the attempt he may accidently kill the celebrity Ryuuga Hideki."

"Brutal, but in sense. But being the smartass he is, he'll probably realise that it's not your real name or the fact that he may accidently end up killing the wrong Ryuuga Hideki."

"Hmmm, I think I might just do that. And then when the time is right…"

"State yourself to be L."

"And then I will ask him to join the Kira investigation."

"Keep your friends close, but your enemy closer."

"That is brilliant, Shikamaru-kun. I already feel as though I am very close to you."

"Uh… good to know."

"So that is what shall happen."

"Good. If that's all that needed to be discussed, do you mind if I get going now?"

"Yes. Thankyou for your help. It was indeed of very much importance. Watari, can we drive back to the school?"

"Of course. L, will we be returning to the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible to drop me off where I got on? Not directly in front of the school?"

Stopping at the curb before the corner to the school, the limo temporarily parked allowing Shikamaru to get out of the car.

"Bye-bye Shikamaru-kun, will I be seeing you shortly?"

"Yeh, the school year's nearly over, so I'll be helping out over the holidays. I'll contact you soon."

With that, Shikamaru headed back towards the school, getting his mobile out to contact Ino, who was sure to pick up her phone anywhere, anytime.

"Ino, where are you guys? Karaoke? Again? Yeah, I'll see you in a bit. I'm going there right now. I don't wanna hurry up, too troublesome. I'll get there soon anyway. Why run when I can walk and still get to the same place?"

* * *

><p>"As flowers bloom with the first breath of spring, new life bursts forth. In this shining brilliance we face a new year. Today, I extend my deepest thanks to everyone present at this entrance ceremony. By entering into Toudai, we join the ranks of society's pioneers."<p>

As Yagami Light finished his speech, the crowd broke into applause, moved by the well-read lines.

L began the same speech; his however was all rushed into one gigantic word for L was not used to being in the presence of so many people or being the centre of their attention. Trying to be as nonchalant as possible, L scratched his head at intervals, and rubbed his feet, sadly encased in shoes, against his fabric of his jeans.

Once his speech was read and done, he and Yagami Light returned to their respective seats, which were adjacent to one another.

"Yagami-kun. You're the son of Chief Yagami Souichirou and have a sense of justice comparable to your father's. You aspire to become a high ranking officer in the police department yourself, and in the past have aided in solving several cases. Currently, you are showing interest in the Kira case. Do you believe that what Kira is doing in right or wrong?"

L observed the almost unnoticeable widening of Yagami Light's eyes, indicating possible surprise and shock, most likely from the information L had on him.

"Where did you get all that information from?"

See, he was right.

"Please answer the question Yagami-kun. What do you think of Kira?"

"Obviously, I don't think that killing criminals is correct, although I do believe that they deserve to be punished further."

"So you are against Kira?"

"In a sense. I don't disagree with their mindset, but I do disagree with the method of punishment they chose."

"It seems as though you aren't as anti-Kira as I previously believed as you were the son of Chief Yagami Souichirou who is the current head of the Kira Investigation Team."

"What is that you want Ryuuga Hideki-san."

"I wanted to invite you to join our team. But consider that offer withdrawn."

"What are you talking about?" said Light, looking at L as if he was an idiot, but still curious.

"Our team aims to find out and catch Kira. We are comprised of intellectual individuals who have distinguished themselves mentally in a way or another, for we require all the brains we need to track down Kira."

As L whispered out those lines that were constructed by Shikamaru-kun, he could almost hear the gears in Yagami Light's brain functioning – he was coming to the realisation that this group was something not to be overlooked.

For the rest of the entrance ceremony, the two geniuses remained in silence; Light was thinking about the possible methods of getting rid of this supposed group, deciding to bide his time and seeing if they posed any threat. L paid full attention to the speaker, letting his hidden camera do all the work.

Once the assembly was dismissed, L gave his thanks to Light, who in return wished to see him around campus soon, returning to his car.

"Thankyou, Watari. Do you think I could watch the recording whilst we are in the car?"

"Of course L, I will set that up promptly."

"Thankyou for you hard work."

Unstrapping the mini camera from his shirt, L handed it over to Watari, who connected with cables to the screen inside the car.

L watched the recording fast forwarded, but he could clearly see that Yagami Light was thinking, or rather plotting. It seemed as in matters concerning the investigation of Kira, Yagami Light had let his façade drop for a while, even more as he was absolutely sure that L was not watching him in any way.

In his mind, the possibility of Yagami Light being Kira grew continuously, like the mercury in a thermometer placed in warm water; rising slowly but surely.

If Yagami Light was Kira, then no one in the Kira Investigation Team was safe; the fake IDs would do no good as Yagami Light had already been acquainted with all of them.

The only one somewhat safe was Nara Shikamaru.

L had already asked the members of the team to refrain speaking about the new recruit outside of their headquarters.

For the good of both the teen and the Kira Investigation, it would be best if Yagami Light and Nara Shikamaru never met; if he was killed by Kira, that would make the investigation that bit harder, not that Kira would ever be told.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake – The Finals<strong>

"Kids, today is the beginning for your first high school finals. Are you guys excited?"

The entire class looked at Iruka as if he had grown a second head; a very deformed and grotesque one.

"Um, your first test will be Mathematics, to be commenced at 9:30am, half an hour from now. It will run for 75 minutes. Then there will be a short 15 minute break, where you guys can talk, study, eat, go to the bathroom, read, or do whatever you like. Then, your Japanese test will begin and run for 40 minutes with 10 minutes reading and planning time. The teacher in charge will indicate to you when you may start writing your essay."

Shikamaru didn't know why he bothered to turn up to school today – oh yeah, his dearest mother had woken him up this morning with a hit on the head which probably messed up his memories.

That's right.

So what why was he here again?

Oops there goes the dysfunctional brain again.

Half listening to Iruka babbling on about tests and tests, Shikamaru was feeling tired despite the fact that he had only woken up barely half an hour ago.

As he looked out to the clouds, Iruka had gone out and was replaced by their Mathematics teacher – what was his name?

Don't remember.

Damn the old hag.

Taking the paper from his teacher, Shikamaru dropped it in front of him, not even planning to open it.

"Kids, you may begin now. You have 75 minutes to complete the test."

Oh good – 75 minutes of decent sleep.

With the bustle of the paper being flipped to the first question, Shikamaru continued his sleep that was rudely interrupted in the morning.

"Pens down! Remain silent while I come collect your papers and your answer sheets."

Maybe being rudely woken up was a thing of his.

He could feel someone jabbing at his shoulder which was quite painful.

"Shika, wake up."

"Huh, oh hi Ino."

"I can't believe you just slept through the entire thing. Shouldn't have answered the first couple of easier questions or something so you're like not dead last or something?"

"Too troublesome. Don't need to either. If you get a multiple choice question wrong, they deduct points. I bet Naruto's like on -100."

"Oh."

"With Naruto at this school, I'll never be dead last. I'll be SECOND last."

"Great difference."

"I know."

"…You know I was being sarcastic right?"

"Course. Now, let me go back to sleep."

"Can't you just wait till we get the Japanese paper? I need to talk to someone."

"Shouldn't you go to the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah, I should. Thanks for reminding me Shika!"

"Kay bye." Simultaneously with Ino leaving for the bathrooms that were bound to be overcrowded, Shikamaru fell asleep once again with a faint smile lacing his lips.

* * *

><p>If there were any mistakes in that chapter, please do tell me. I wrote this in like 2 days and uploaded it straightaway without a good edit... I'm so over editing because of my essay. shucks.<p>

Is anyone doing anything exciting? Because I won't be doing anything interesting till all my assessments and tests and done and completed ): I feel like a troll.

It seems that I'm like high or something, but I haven't had anything... except a honeycomb muesli bar. Maybe that's the cause. But it was delish.

I'm getting quite heavy eye-lidded now. I'm so tired these days, yet I haven't been doing anything and sleeping lots. FML.

Oh wells, I will stop being random and a troll.

PS. Remember, **review** because this girl likes them :D

Hahaha, okay, until next time (hopefully I won't be so high then),

**xoxo paperdress**


	6. Running Amok

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

Again a disclaimer stating that **Naruto** belongs to **Kishimoto Masashi** and **Death Note** to** Ohba Tsugumi**.

**Chapter 6 – Running Amok**

* * *

><p>I am the Lord thy God.<p>

1. Thou shalt have no other gods before me

2. Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image

3. Thou shalt not take the name of the lord thy God in vain

4. Remember the Sabbath day to keep it holy

5. Honour thy father and thy mother

6. Thou shalt not kill

7. Thou shalt not commit adultery

8. Thou shalt not steal

9. Thou shalt not bear false witness

10. Thou shalt not covet

- The Ten Commandments

* * *

><p><em>For the good of both the teen and the Kira Investigation, it would be best if Yagami Light and Nara Shikamaru never met; if he was killed by Kira, that would make the investigation that bit harder, not that Kira would ever be told.<em>

* * *

><p>He loved this weather.<p>

The delicate warmth of the sun.

The blooming of the flowers.

As feminine as that sounded, Shikamaru loved it all.

His fingers dug into the fresh blades of grass, enjoying the spiky yet soft texture.

He was already a junior.

Damn he was old.

He could still remember those days when he was completely carefree.

Wait – that still hadn't changed much.

But still, he was starting to care for some very unnecessary things; like university for one.

"_What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_When I grow up?"_

"_Yeah, when you graduate school. You're gonna have to go to university, yeah?"_

It seemed that everyone else around him knew what they wanted to be.

"_I'm gonna give botany a shot. But I still want to take over our family flower shop. You… seemed concerned. Is it because you can't decide on a dream? You can't live your life not wanting to be anything, Shika. There must be something you want to do."_

"_My dream? I want to be a chef. I've always wanted to be chef. I love food and eating. There was time when I wanted to be a food critic. But I love all food."_

"_I… really want to be one of those police who train police dogs; a K-9 you know?"_

"_Me? I would like to just live p-peacefully and happily. But my family wants me take over the company, so I want to study business. It may not be my dream, but I am h-happy doing it to make my family happy."_

"_My dream is being with my bugs. Although I know the basics of my bugs, I would like to study parasitology to deepen my understanding of them."_

"_I want to practice medicine. Although I haven't exactly decided on what sort of medical professional I aspire to be."_

"_I haven't exactly decided on a specific profession, but it will be something to do with the law and justice."_

"_I WILL BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST SPY! OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAKURA?"_

"_Shikamaru-kun! I'm so glad you asked meeeee! Once I graduate, I would like to be a stunt man! Yosh, that is my goal!"_

"_Having a crisis Shikamaru? Can't decide what you want to be… I had that problem. But now, I want to devote myself to the Hyuugas. I will do everything I can to help the company prosper."_

"_Don't worry Shikamaru. He's cool about it now, but Neji used to fret all the time about it. Don't glare at me Neji. Anyways, I want to follow my dreams of being a professional archer. I'm the junior champion now, and hopefully I can make it into the big leagues."_

Damn.

What did he want to be?

Once upon a time, he aspired to be a detective.

But that dream came down in shambles after he realised that detectives couldn't do much.

Sure they could catch criminals and help in clean the world, but how many criminals could a detective catch in their career?

No matter how many they could catch, more crims would always be appearing.

Justice could never prevail to all of them.

Yet he was helping L catch Kira – the irony.

The clouds were drifting across the sky so carefree.

"Sometimes I wish I was a cloud… just floating along, going wherever the breeze takes me."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Yagami-kun!"<p>

"It's you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

'_Confess to me you're Kira so I can stop this stupid charade and return to my previous life.'_

"I was wondering if you would like to play a tennis match with me. I realised that I may have come across as being a bit rude in the ceremony yesterday." _'Which I only came to realise after replaying the video twenty times. It is appalling how ignorant one can be of their own behaviour sometimes.'_

"Sure. And I look forward to getting to know you a little better, Ryuuga-san."

"The, shall we get going, Yagami-kun?"

The two leisurely walked down to the tennis courts, of which all were already taken.

"It seems that we will have to wait for a free court, Yagami-kun."

"Well, let's take a seat. You know, I'm very good at tennis."

"Don't worry. I was the British junior champion."

"Are you British?"

"I lived in England for about 5 years."

"Interesting. You know, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday."

"About Kira?"

"Yeah."

"What was the result of your thinking, Yagami-kun?"

"That I would like to know more about your opinions."

"My opinions… oh look. There is a free court. The players are leaving."

"Fine. You can serve first Ryuuga."

"Thankyou. I shall. So whoever wins six games first is the winner. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure."

This was actually just a simple tennis game.

All that he knew was that Kira hated to lose.

The outcome of this match could not determine or prove anything.

The best this match could do was to begin a 'friendship', which L could take advantage of.

The said tennis match was also providing some very much needed exercise.

After a long and intense match between the two, amassing a huge crowd from the university, Yagami Light was declared the winner 6-4.

Having become 'friendlier' with each other through the tennis match, the pair decided to head in to a café.

"This is my favourite table in the café. No one can hear what we are talking about."

"Light-kun, what is that you need such secrecy for?"

"I just wanted to continue our conversation at the tennis courts. What do you think of Kira?" said Light casually as he sipped the creamy foam of the coffee.

"I have already told you what I think of Kira."

"That he's evil." he stated, setting down his coffee cup quite gracefully.

"Yes. And insane." added on L as he added sweetened milk and sugar cubes into his own concoction.

"Is there anything else?"

"Nothing that I would like to disclose to someone who does not share my opinions."

"Ryuuga, it's not that I don't understand your point of view. In fact, the more I think about it, the more I am siding with you."

"If that is the case, Light-kun, I wouldn't mind sharing some of my opinions with you." _'Hopefully you might let something slip.' _"So, Light-kun, you may ask whatever you want to know, and I will try my hardest to answer them to my knowledge."

"Thanks. I was just wondering who –"

"I think is Kira. Well, so far, we have deduced that Kira is in Japan."

"And so does the rest of the Kantou region."

"On top of that, we know that he is or was a high school student."

"How –"

"I am truly sorry that I keep cutting you off, but allow me to finish talking before you ask questions."

"Sure."

"Yes, well…" paused L as he looked around the café.

"Don't worry, like I said before, if we speak quietly enough, no one can hear what's going on."

"Okay, we also know that Kira is able to manipulate the actions of someone before he kills them."

"Manipulating someone's actions? What the hell is Kira?"

"I wonder too. Probably a psychomaniac with a tendency for blasphemy." muttered out L, his sharp eyes inspecting for even a minor change in expression.

He got nothing.

Yagami Light was too good at concealing his emotions behind a sturdy façade.

"Ryuuga, why do you sit like that? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"I enjoy sitting like this. It works the muscles in my legs."

He was risking his identity by just sitting like he was.

Sure, no one had ever seen him besides Watari and the investigation force, but that didn't mean no one knew about his habits.

Especially after going through the BB case.

Beyond Birthday had somehow managed to gather enough information about him, to copy him quite convincingly.

L would have never believed it to be possible until he saw the footage himself.

"Ryuuga, are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Light-kun."

"If you say so."

"Excuse me, Light-kun, it seems that my phone is ringing."

"Ah, I think mine is too."

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Light-kun!"

"My father?"

* * *

><p>"So he had a heart attack."<p>

"Yes."

"Do you think it was Kira?"

"I don't know. Yagami-san isn't dead."

"But assuming that Yagami Light is Kira, and his old man was the victim…"

"It is not likely that this was the work of Kira."

"Can Kira even not fully kill someone?"

"I don't know the answer to that either. However, what I do know is that all his previous victims died due to a heart attack."

"What if Kira can kill by some other method than a heart attack?"

"Another method… then that would explain Raye Penber's case."

"And perhaps Misora Naomi, and her death."

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun, you're a genius."

"Uh, you too Ryuuzaki. So let's just say that Kira is killing Yagami-san slowly or something like that, which induced the heart attack. But if that was the case, exactly what has Kira to gain?"

"Unless he realised that I was L, and was leading the investigation against him."

"Gaining sympathy from L after his father was half-killed, and then joining the investigation – no one would suspect a thing."

"That would definitely be true given that he knew my identity – which I do not think he knows."

"Tch, damn, too troublesome. Maybe it was just a coincidence. I mean, Yagami-san has been working hard. Maybe it was just all the stress."

"Most likely. But there is still the slight chance that it was Kira."

"If it was Kira, life just got so much more complicated."

"Please continue."

"I recall Matsuda-san and the others mentioning Yagami Light, meaning that he is acquainted to them. If Kira decides that he is sick of being chased by our task force, tch, then he can easily kill off the entire group."

"Sans you and me."

"Yeah, but still. There is a limit to what the two of us can do; I mean, you asked for the help of the Japanese police for a reason right?"

"Yes. This is quite disastrous. However, on the brighter side, with the sacrifice of the task members, we would have proved that Yagami Light is Kira; no other suspect of ours would have known the entire team."

"Ryuuzaki, that is not a good option."

"I know, Shikamaru-kun, I was just trying to stay positive."

"But what kind of son would kill his own father, even if he was Kira?"

"There are plenty of murder cases around the world where sons have conspired to kill their own father."

"But still…"

"Nonetheless, I understand your point."

"Well, it's not like we can determine whether Yagami-san's heart attack was by Kira or not, so let's just drop that subject for now, yeh?"

"If you wish so, Shikamaru-kun."

"Yeh. How was he at the hospital?"

"Yagami-san or Light-kun?"

"Yagami Light."

"I believed it to be quite sickening, especially with the thought that Yagami Light was Kira. He was abnormally sweet and seemed like such a good and loving son."

"That would have been highly amusing, seeing Kira so opposite to his normal self, full of worry and all that other shit."

"Shikamaru-kun, I think you may be a closet sadist."

"Tch, being anything secretly is too troublesome."

"Then how troublesome might it be for Kira?"

"Unimaginably so."

"But regardless, my suspicion in Yagami Light being Kira has risen – to perhaps 9%."

"Well, I have a feeling that it's only going to keep rising."

"I hope so too."

"Ryuuzaki, what are you going to do from here though?"

"I have, over the past couple of days, partially 'befriended' him… and he shows interest in the Kira investigation group, particularly after I mentioned the possibility of Kira being able to kill someone via another method than a heart-attack."

"Then basically, Yagami Light is Kira."

"In simpler words, yes. But we still require a lot more evidence of it other than gut feeling and some odd behaviour from Light-kun every now and then."

"Tch, I hope you're not getting attached to him."

"Attached? I plan to arrest him as soon as possible."

"I hope so… so that I can return to my previous life."

"That is what I wish for myself too; not having to expose myself in public. It makes me feel kind of… naked. In a sense. On that note, Shikamaru-kun, how is your life?"

"I'm alive I guess."

"How is school?"

"Boring."

"I've been wanting to ask this question for a long time, Shikamaru-kun. Do you mind if I ask you now?"

"Nah, go on."

"How is it that you are so behind in your school work?"

"You mean my ranking in the grade?"

"Yes."

"I just can't be bothered. I do my assignments and stuff, well, every now and then, but during a test, I just can't be stuffed to pick up the pen. So I sleep."

"Ah, I see… no not really."

* * *

><p>Nara Shikamaru, along with L, was convinced that Yagami Light was Kira.<p>

However, whilst the rest of the task force saw Kira as an evil being, Shikamaru believed Kira to be an evil manifestation.

Something of an evil spirit that granted its host the power to kill.

Perhaps he was reading too much manga – damn Naruto and Kiba.

"Tch, my phone is ringing but I can't be bothered to get it. I should go get it right? It could be something important… am, am I talking to myself? Man I must be crazy."

And with a sigh, the teen dragged his lazy ass across the room to retrieve his ringing mobile.

"Hello? Ryuuzaki? Wait, I need to go the TV. Okay. Dad, can you turn to the Sakura TV channel?"

"Sakura TV? Sure, son. You don't mind do you Yoshino? It's not like we were watching anything interesting."

As Nara Shikaku flicked to the said TV channel, the Nara family, along with the rest of Japan, came across a very strange broadcast, which claimed to be currently held hostage by Kira.

"Mr. Hibima has consistently referred to Kira as "evil" in his news reports. This was his punishment. I will present you with another victim. My next target is a commentator from NHN, Kumaizumi Seiji who has also condemned me repeatedly. I trust you can now believe that I really am Kira."

"Shikamaru… what the hell is this?"

"I don't know dad, that's exactly why I'm watching it."

"Everyone, please listen to me carefully. I do not want to kill innocent people. I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police my enemies, but allies in my fight against evil. My aim is to rid the world of evil and create a just society. I fall of you will join me in this mission, it can be easily accomplished. If you do not try to capture me, no innocent people will die. Even if you do not agree with me, if you refrain from publicising your views in the media or in public, you will be spared. And then, simply wait. In a short time, I will create a world everyone will accept. I will transform this foul world into one of only kind people."

"Bullshit."

"Language, Shikamaru."

"Sorry."

"I repeat, what the hell is this?" asked Shikaku as he faced his son, confusion plain as his scar.

"I have absolutely no idea. A friend of mine called me about the broadcast. No one has any idea what it is."

"Why is Kira killing innocent people? Didn't he only kill criminals?"

"Calm down mum, and he killed that supposedly L guy too, who no one knew was a criminal on death row. Tch, something troublesome is going on."

"And I hope none of us are involved in it." conclude Shikaku, worried for the safety of his loved ones.

"We interrupt to bring you live to the front of the TV station! Look, someone has collapsed. This is live footage from the front of Sakura TV."

"Dad, did someone just get killed?"

What the hell was L doing?

He had just allowed Ukita to walk to his grave.

Wasn't it obvious that Kira was somewhere where he could see the building?

And then, assuming that Yagami Light was Kira, who was in acquaintance with Ukita…

Tch, something very troublesome was going on.

"Dear, did a van just crash into the building?"

Questions, questions, questions – they were all they had.

"What's this? A police car has arrived in front of Sakura TV.' exclaimed on the controversial broadcast.

As soon as the two policemen rushed out of the car intending to continue their way into the building, they were struck down dead.

"Did they just get killed or was that my imagination?"

What the hell had happened?

That seemed to be question on everyone's minds, as the Nara family members looked to each other bewildered by the complicated mess this was becoming.

Did Kira just kill two completely unknown policemen only by a look of their faces?

Even the great L himself, came to the conclusion that Kira could kill only with a face and a name…

Perhaps Kira had leveled up.

Damn those manga.

But regardless, if it was even possible that Kira could kill by only a face…

They were screwed.

Majorly screwed.

Unless this Kira wasn't the same Kira as before – which would explain a lot of things.

For one, if this was the same Kira as before, why didn't he kill off the entire task force, not just Ukita, before making his move? It sure would have made things a lot less complicated.

And, it wasn't like the Kira that they knew, to be holding innocent people hostage.

Shikamaru was sure that Kira believed himself to be everything the video proclaimed him to be; justice, good, right… yet it wasn't very righteous or good to hold the entire TV station hostage, although they may have been quite willing to do so.

This Kira was different to the original Kira.

One who supported the original Kira.

One whose killing powers were superior to those of the original Kira.

One whose intellect was lacking compared to those of the original Kira.

In a nutshell, Kira number two was dumber but stronger.

Damn.

Now they had not one, but TWO Kiras to catch and bring to justice.

If they joined forces – it would be chaotic.

And all Nara Shikamaru wanted to do, was to have a normal life that did not involve risking his life.

Why the hell did he choose to be mixed up in all this shit?

God damn it. His head was starting to hurt.

"Tch, too troublesome."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 comes to a close.<p>

Wow, I've just realised that when I first started this fic, I only had the beginning and the ending in mind... I know, I'm SUCH a good planner xD

On that note, I have partially written the ending... but I think it'll take a while for that to come (:

Oh, I have also decided something quite important?

**All updates will be on every second Tuesday.**

Hopefully.

Unless it's the holidays, because then I might be able to crank out a chapter every week like I started off doing... but no guarantees.

I'll see you in a fortnight,

**xoxo paperdress**


	7. Rest in Pieces

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee  
><strong>

I would like to repeat the standard disclaimer found in every chapter, that **Naruto** is the creative output of **Kishimoto Masashi** and **Death Note** of** Ohba Tsugumi**. Also, any random characters I put in here are purely fictional and were not created to relate to any dead or living people... yeah. Oh, and the poem below definitely does not belong to me. It is called '_It's Death Again_' by **Mark R Slaughter**. Cool name._  
><em>

I would've like to write a longer chapter, but my life is currently quite busy with school and the rest of my pitiful life. I'm moving this week! Again. Excited still. Moving across the road... I'm a cool girl.

**Chapter 7 - Rest in Pieces**

* * *

><p>It's Death again – He's always there –<br>Watching, waiting – e'er the stare!  
>Every time I look behind<br>Or reach to pull the window blind,  
>I catch a glimpse of grubby hood –<br>A little clue to where he stood;  
>The glint of light that caught the scythe.<br>Perhaps if I could pay a tithe…  
>But O! no use, he'll never go.<br>The adamant phantom; don't you know  
>He will but wait until it's time<br>For me to hear His fateful chime? –  
>The toll that claims my destiny,<br>To Hail: 'You're next, it has to be…'

Mark R Slaughter (It's Death Again)

* * *

><p><em>Now they had not one, but TWO Kiras to catch and bring to justice.<em>

_If they joined forces – it would be chaotic._

_And all Nara Shikamaru wanted to do, was to have a normal life that did not involve risking his life._

_Why the hell did he choose to be mixed up in all this shit?_

_God damn it. His head was starting to hurt._

"_Tch, too troublesome."_

* * *

><p>"Whatcha looking at Shika?"<p>

"Nothing." said Shikamaru, as he quickly slipped the sheet of paper underneath his rarely touched textbooks.

Since when was he bothered to hide things from his friends?

Oh yeah, since he voluntarily got involved in all this crap.

"Are you… are you looking at girl magazines? I mean, there's nothing wrong about that. I would love to have a gay best friend! But, I never thought of you as the type you know… but still, as your friend I would accept you no matter what!"

"What the hell are you rambling on about, Ino?"

"Huh? Weren't you looking at Eighteen?"

"Eighteen?"

"Yeah, you know, THE magazine?"

"I was looking at a magazine?"

"At least, that's what the fonts looked like."

"Woman, are you that obsessed with the magazine to recognise the fonts, and don't all the fonts basically look the same?"

"Oh my god. You did not just. Since I don't have anything to do right now, I will teach you."

"You can teach? To teach something, you need to know it, Ino."

"Shut up, I'll ignore that. Like I said before, Eighteen is THE magazine. It's the most popular, it's the bestselling, it's got the best coverage, it's got the best fashion, make-up, everything. Follow me?"

"Maybe?"

"Eighteen has their own fonts for everything. They aren't the same as any other magazine."

"So, that piece of paper I was looking at… it looked like the words from Eighteen?"

"I could confirm if you let me get a good look at it."

Should he?

After all, it didn't contain any direct connection with Kira.

"Here."

"'22nd. I met with a friend in Aoyama and exchanged notes.' What is this? It's like a really weird anonymous death threat."

"Of course that's what is, Ino. I dunno what it is. It was just in my bag."

"Well, it's from a girl who reads Eighteen, and thought to tear that goddess of a magazine into little squares to make a sentence that is barely comprehendible. Don't know if that'll help with anything."

"Tch, too troublesome."

"So, is this what you were doing by yourself at lunch, and not hanging out with your friends?"

"Basically."

"Come on, let's go outside and get some sunshine."

"You know what? I'm not feeling too well. Maybe I'll drop by the sickbay."

"You were looking a bit pale. You okay? I'll go with you."

"It's okay, Ino. Go back to the guys, I'll just walk over myself."

"If you say so."

"Yeh."

He watched Ino walk out, who looked back at him to make sure her friend wasn't too sick.

Ino was amazingly smart.

Just not in the most conventional ways.

But still… who would've known that the note, a photocopy of the original diary, was comprised of the words from a major fashion magazine, narrowing down the sender to a female between her teens and young adulthood.

This all fit in with L's speculations; that the criminals fake Kira killed were reported majorly in female magazines and day news broadcasts.

Looks like he'll have to pay L a visit.

Casually walking out of the school, Shikamaru waited till he turned a corner to call Watari.

"Watari, it's Shikamaru. I need to talk to Ryuuzaki. Yeah. I'm at that corner you dropped me off last. Sure, I'll wait."

Five, perhaps ten minutes had passed, when the very conspicuous vehicle came to a halt barely half a metre away from him.

Jigging school in style.

He slid into the comfortable leather seats, not waiting for the kind old man to open the door for him – he really wasn't used to such treatment.

"Shikamaru-kun, what is it that was so important that you had to call upon me?"

"You know that diary, the one from fake Kira?"

"Yes, after all, I made that photocopy for you."

"Well, it turns out that the characters that were used to create those sentences were from a highly popular teen fashion magazine called 'Eighteen'."

"Interesting. Along with the assumption that fake Kira has relations to Sakura TV… that really narrows down the culprits. In fact… I only recall around about three matches to those filters."

"So, the chances are that fake Kira is amongst those three?"

"Hopefully. But the chance of that is less than 18%."

"But that's assuming that fake Kira is as smart as Kira himself."

"You are right. Which she obviously isn't. So perhaps about 31%."

"Moving on, Ryuuzaki, what are you going to do about the diary? I'm sure it contains some concealed message with its recurring mention of 'Shinigami'."

"It seems that Shinigamis are real, or at least in accordance to the two Kiras."

"Perhaps their power to kill was granted by Shinigamis."

"Or they are Shinigamis themselves. To solve this impossible mystery, we will have to be impossible with our theories. After all, it is obviously not possible to kill someone with just their face and name, and even more, just a face."

"If the fake Kira is trying to get in touch with Kira, should we just let her meet Yagami Light, or should we prevent them from meeting? If the two Kiras meet, the stakes will rise and everything will become more troublesome, but by letting them meet, we may gain further proof in regards to Yagami Light being Kira."

"I believe that we should prevent them from meeting, at least for now."

* * *

><p>He was bored.<p>

Everyday was always the same – pretending to care through his classes, punishing the criminals that were broadcasted on the day, setting some of their deaths to the coming days, flying through any school work with extreme ease, pretending to study to please his parents… it was incredibly boring and repetitive for a mind as great as his.

The police weren't doing anything.

Although he was sure that they were up to SOMETHING.

They had to be, for they hadn't declared him a valued ally.

Otherwise, shame to their supposed dedication to their work.

Not that what he was doing should be any part of their work – after all, he was aiding them in their enforcing of justice – they should be worshipping him, singing prayers to his sense of justice and the goodness of the new world he had created.

Through time, the world will begin to realise the changes he brought about, come to embrace them, and give him the recognition he so dearly deserved for everything he had done just for their sake whilst endangering his own very self.

But right now, that was not the situation.

There was L, that annoyingly brilliant individual who had sparked a course of adrenaline rushing through his body, stimulated by the ingenuity of the detective's mind, almost equal to his own – almost.

He seemed to be the greatest of his current enemies, but Kira believed that all will be good between them with time, either that, or L would disappear.

With that shoddy imposter turning up out of nowhere, more powerful than he with the Shinigami eyes, the police were preoccupied with him.

The fake projected himself to be absolutely inferior in both skill and belief, only relying on his Shinigami eyes.

Hopefully, he didn't and wouldn't blurt out any unnecessary information to the police and the general public…

Kira hated the fact that perhaps his survival and life was dependent on this fake.

He would have to meet with the newcomer somehow and somewhere to discuss the possibility of an alignment.

After all, he had declared himself to be an avid supporter of Kira.

But Kira knew that the imposter had the Shinigami eyes; if Kira rubbed him the wrong way, it was very possible that using his Shinigami eyes, the fake would kill him.

And so, he would have to devise a safe method for them to meet.

But before that happens, he will have to investigate where the police are at now.

If only he could only join the investigation itself… it seemed that weaselling information from Ryuuga wasn't enough.

He was getting too lax about this.

He had minutely let down his guard for a while just because the police weren't making any move against him.

"Light, your father's home!"

"Yes, mother! Welcome home, father. How was work?"

"Tiring." sighed out he, constricted by the privacy that surrounded the case.

"Don't overexert yourself. Your health isn't at its peak right now."

"I know, son. Don't worry about me."

After dinner had ended, Kira gave his thanks for the meal, and trudged back upstairs to his room, excusing himself for the load of study that needed to be finished.

"Do you have any apples?"

Ignoring the addicted Shinigami, he logged back onto the computer, ready to hack the police files once again.

Kira was getting sick of not being informed about the progress of the investigation – sure, the investigation was about him, but he was used to knowing everything that was occurring.

Should he take a bit of action to find out what was happening?

He had a plan in mind – safe and failsafe as long as his victims knew of the investigation.

And so, he viewed into the police profiles, trying to pick out a couple of policemen who were most likely involved with the Kira investigation.

It was shocking how the profiles were still there in the database – after all, didn't L realise that Kira had access to police files? Did they truly not care about the lives of their men?

Regardless, the first file was on the superintendent – he would be too conspicuous.

His father – didn't really want to use his own father, and besides, it may draw attention to himself, although doubtful.

Kanada Shouji – he was a brilliant criminal investigator and likely to be involved in the case.

Touta Matsuda – from his memory, Touta Matsuda followed his father like a loyal spaniel, and although seeming to lack intelligence, probably was aware of everything that is going on.

Ide Hideki – Kira overheard the conversation with his father a couple of months ago, indicating his involvement in the case.

Making sure the door to his room was securely locked, Kira flipped open his note of death.

"Eh? Killing someone? You don't even have the news on."

"I know, but there is something important I must attend to. Problem is, should I do it now or wait a while?"

"Your call, Light. But as long as it's amusing, I don't care."

Should he, or should he not?

* * *

><p>Haruda Koko.<p>

Amane Misa.

Kita Ume.

They were the three under suspicion of being the second Kira.

All three were girls aged between 15 and 21, extremely beautiful by any countries' standard.

All three had also accessed Sakura TV up to three days prior to the first sudden broadcasting of the video tape.

Within a week of the first broadcast, the three girls had been under suspicion, majorly thanks to the young genius, and were currently being tailed by each of the investigation force members.

While it was inefficient that his team members had to degrade themselves to such a menial task, it was highly important that the actions of the girls were constantly recorded.

But still, there was no substantial progress.

L was still attending university, tending to his pretentious blossoming relationship with Kira.

He communicated with Shikamaru often, but the boy was occupied, or as occupied as someone like him could be with school and life.

Yagami-san stayed with him in the hotel, re-watching and re-assessing all pieces of evidence that had been gathered.

And the rest of the task force were busy with tailing the three girls, not that they had any complaints with their allocated roles.

So far, all three suspects seemed to be pretty normal – by the celebrity life style that was.

But still, there was no weirdness about them that was present when he was observing Kira.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that they could only observe the suspects when they were not at home.

A hassle.

In a small, round nutshell, they had discovered nothing and deduced nothing.

In three days' time, it was the 22nd, the first date mentioned in the diary sent by the fake Kira.

Whilst they had deemed it pretty unimportant, they would see if any of the suspects would go to Aoyama, and if anyone else suspicious and befitting the description would turn up there.

The more important date was the 30th, which stated that someone had seen a 'Shinigami' at the Tokyo Dome.

There was to be a major game there, and although they couldn't cancel the sporting event for they would have to show the diary to the public, something they wanted to steer away from as Kira may understand a hidden message that they were unable to, L had decided to hijack the security room; cameras had been installed everywhere in the Dome, and being in the security room would enable a person to see all that is going on, on field and among the spectators.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the uncharacteristically noisy appearance of his beloved handler.

"Ryuuzaki! Something terrible has happened."

"Watari, what has happened. Where is Yagami-san?"

"Yagami-san has currently gone out of a break, but he is safe. But, Matsuda-san…"

"What happened to Matsuda?" a feeling of dread filled his stomach; he may have not been attached to the man, but he was still a part of his investigation squad.

"Matsuda-san… Matsuda-san had jumped in front of an incoming train."

"A train? Is he alive?"

"He did not survive. They suspect that he died the instant the high speed train came in contact with him, shattering his ribs which in turn crushed his heart. His limbs were also torn away from the core of his body from the sheer force and speed of the train that he collided with."

"So he is dead. Why is he dead?"

"The police believe that it was a suicide attempt, and there was a note which was left at his residential place."

"Ryuuzaki, Watari, what did you just say happened to Matsuda?"

"Yagami-san, you're back."

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-dun! No, not really.<p>

I really did want to write more... maybe I'll make Chapter 8 a bit long? If I can, that is.

Till next time,

**xoxo paperdress**


	8. Playing with Fire

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

**Kishimoto Masashi** owns **Naruto** and **Ohba Tsugumi****, Death Note**. If I owned them... hahaha no, I'm not going to put in a disclaimer with something like that... no wait, sorry, I am.

If I owned Naruto and Death Note:

1. I could literally go buy anything I wanted... but then again where's the fun in that? I enjoy skipping lunch or something every now and then to save money. Makes everything I buy with it so much more worth it and memorable.

2. Um... I'm not going to say that something would change, because I'm not too sure it would. I like how the stories of both these creations unfold.

3. I ain't bothered to think. I want to brush my teeth and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Playing with Fire<strong>

There are children standing here,  
>Arms outstretched into the sky,<br>Tears drying on their face.  
>He has been here.<br>Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
>Fathers lost without a trace.<br>A nation blind to their disgrace,  
>Since he's been here.<p>

And I see no bravery,  
>No bravery in your eyes anymore.<br>Only sadness.

James Blunt (No Bravery)

* * *

><p>"<em>The police believe that it was a suicide attempt, and there was a note which was left at his residential place."<em>

"_Ryuuzaki, Watari, what did you just say happened to Matsuda?"_

"_Yagami-san, you're back."_

* * *

><p>He had made a fatal mistake – one that could possibly be the reason for his capture.<p>

Why did he act on that impulse?

It was not something he would have ever done despite the circumstances.

But he had done it.

There was no changing that.

Thus, he would just have to cover up his tracks.

Looking down at the open pages of the notebook, his eyes lingered on the scribble of the ink, his fingers tracing the imprints of it with contempt and self-reproach.

Once upon a time, he would have yelled at Ryuuk for not stopping him in his tracks.

Now he knew better – the damned Shinigami cared for nothing other than his own enjoyment.

So what was he to do now…

He had erased three police officers through three different methods, but it turned out that only one had information that he required.

Information that would inevitably give him the upper hand – if he wasn't caught first.

Three days from now was the proposed meeting at Aoyama, where they would exchange their death notes, enabling them to see each other's Shinigamis.

How that was to happen was unknown to Kira.

How were they supposed to recognise each other… unless the fake Kira's Shinigami eyes enabled him to see something he could not.

"Ryuuk,"

"Wassup, Light?"

"If I had the Shinigami eyes, would I be able to see the date of my death?"

"Hehehe, interested in the deal now are we?"

"Perhaps,"

"Even if you had the Shinigami eyes, you wouldn't be able to see the date on which you will die, because the possession of a death note muddles up everything. A death note isn't from the human world, so by possessing it, the owner's predicted death would change and become unpredictable."

"So let's say that I had the Shinigami eyes. Would I be able to see when someone else with the death note would die?"

"Che, Light, are you even serious about wanting the Shinigami eyes? Cause that seems like a pretty pathetic reason to get such novelty vision."

"Just answer the question Ryuuk, and I may be closer to getting them."

"Whatever. No. Even Shinigamis can't see when human death note owners would die."

So that was how the fake Kira was going to find him.

Meaning, it didn't really matter if he was absolutely unrecognisable.

Good thing it was the flu season.

* * *

><p>"Huh, you want me to spend my Saturday in Aoyama?"<p>

"I would appreciate it if you could follow Amane Misa around, and see what she is doing."

"Tch, wasn't someone else already tailing her? And are you absolutely positive that she will turn up?"

"Yes. I am certain that Amane-san will be at Aoyama. However, Mogi-san has lost track of her since yestermorning."

"And so, I will just randomly scour Aoyama looking for an extremely well-known blonde."

"Well, that was the proposal..."

"If she realised that someone was tailing her, she would be in disguise. Even if she didn't realise, she would be in disguise anyway, for I doubt she wants to be mobbed by her dedicated fan base."

"Which is why I am sending you. I have trust in you that you would be able to see through her disguise and report back on her activities." L withdrew the thumb on which he was nibbling, and gave his young prodigy a quirky smile, the corners of lips upturned for a little while.

"I'll try. But I can't promise anything." sighed out Shikamaru, mentally noting to himself that he would have to cancel his plans.

"Thankyou. Now, one promise that you ought to make to me, is that you will not die on this mission."

"If that's up to me, sure I'll goddamn try my best."

* * *

><p>The note from the fake Kira specified nothing regarding the time on which they should meet.<p>

So, he would just have to roam around until the fake Kira approached him.

There was a probability that the fake Kira would kill him if he made a wrong impression.

But to gain such a powerful ally, it was worth the risk.

And besides, L would soon be hot on his trail anyway.

Was he getting a bit careless?

Probably.

But he was bored of everything going as he planned.

There was an indescribable rush of adrenaline when acting on his feet – the feeling one gets perhaps when bunging jumping; he just happened to experience such a feeling when he acted without planning.

Shaking himself out of his random thoughts, Kira made sure that a piece of the death note was in his pocket, and took one last look at the open note.

_Kanada Shouji goes out drinking at 21:00 of the 19__th__ to the Boar with a bag containing a notebook and sticky tape. He sits at table5 and gets out a notebook from his bag, writing everything he knows regarding the Kira Investigation case. He then tears out the page and after folding it, unnoticeably sticky tapes it to the bottom of the table. He leaves at 23:00 but is hit by a car while jaywalking across a highway._

_Touta Matsuda goes home after lunch on the 19__th__, stating that he is feeling ill. Once home, he writes everything he knows regarding the Kira Investigation in a notebook. Once done, he goes to the nearest forest and leaves the notebook there. He then goes to the nearest train track, and throws himself onto an incoming train._

_Ide Hideki writes everything he knows regarding the Kira Investigation case and during lunch goes to the supermarket. He wedges the note in between the blocks of chocolate at the confectionary section and leaves after buying an apple. He then gets on the earliest plane to America, while complaining about the traffic to phone calls regarding his absence. He then goes into a secluded public toilet, where he dies of a heart attack._

Closing the note book, he replaced it in the drawer, where it was sure to be undisturbed by other than himself.

"Light, are you going out?"

"Yeah, mum. Just going to the library to exchange some notes with a friend; you know that day when I was sick and missed school? Yeah."

"Okay, dear. Take care. Will you be back before dinner?"

"Probably not. But I will call you if elsewise."

Whilst he headed for the nearest bus stop after departing, Kira took out his phone and dialled his friend to meet him at the library, so that they could exchange notes.

"Light-kun, you're late."

"I know, Ryuuga, the bus was late."

"Classic excuse."

"Okay, I'm sorry for making you wait. Now, do you mind if I copy off your notes?"

"You can have them."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. After all, I only made them so that you could have them."

"Now, Ryuuga, that makes me feel stupid."

"Don't worry, Light-kun. You're the furthest thing away from it."

"Hey, Ryuuga, I'm going to go down to Aoyama to have a drink. Do you want to join me?"

"Will you be alone?"

"That makes you sound like some paedophile. Yeah, I'll be by myself."

"I don't drink, but I will come with you anyway, Light-kun, to make sure that you get home safely. Besides, there is a cake store that I would like to visit in Aoyama."

"That's settled then. Let's go."

"Now? It's only 11."

"I know, but I feel like drinking a bit. Don't worry, I won't be dead drunk or wasted. I would kill myself before I show myself in public like that."

'_I literally would. Being caught by L… publicly scrutinised and shamed… I would rather be dead, seeing as how I will end up being so regardless.'_

"Well then. Shall we make our way?"

* * *

><p>Lazily pacing through the busy streets of Aoyama packed of chatter and noise, he was deep within his own thoughts.<p>

They were certain that Amane Misa was the second Kira.

In that case, they had to arrest her, and at least put her through some questioning.

Question was, where the hell was she?

Shikamaru was sure that she realised that someone was tailing her, and believing it to be not a stalker, went into hiding and disguise.

She was definitely planning to meet Kira.

And realising that the police was on her trail, shook them off to avoid leading them straight to Kira, whom she adored.

Which meant, that the girl either knew who Kira was already, or would soon know.

How?

Months of intense investigation had led to a suspect, Yagami Light, who had not even been proved of his guilt other than in the minds of himself and L.

There was no goddamned way that Amane Misa could have figured out who Kira was.

And so, the only other viable option was that she had a way of knowing who he was upon meeting him.

In her diary thingy, it distinctly stated that on the 22nd in Aoyama, she and a friend exchanged notes.

How does exchanging notes lead to the identity of Kira?

'_To solve this impossible mystery, we will have to be impossible with our theories. After all, it is obviously not possible to kill someone with just their face and name, and even more, just a face.'_ That was what L had said.

Shinigami.

Gods of death.

Kira had only emerged recently, and in the form of a fully grown adult, meaning that his method or ability to kill was either recently discovered or given to him recently.

But seeing as to how there seemed to be a second Kira with powers seemingly more powerful, Shikamaru theory was that these powers to kill, like the Shinigami themselves, had been given to them, however differing in strength…

Without further clues to how Kiras kill, it was going to be quite impossible to think up a theory, as, for one to think in an impossible manner, they required a stimulus which would evoke them into thinking impossibly.

And so, he relinquished his thoughts on this matter, and faced a more current one – spotting Amane Misa.

Without doubt, Amane Misa would be in disguise.

And at a place in which she could easily see the streets of Aoyama.

Somewhere not windy, for she was certain to be wearing a wig, or a hat, or something to cover her blonde locks that may possibly blow away in the wind.

And although the winds was gradually becoming colder, the air was still quite humid and warm, most likely meaning that Amane was in an air-conditioned place to suit her pampered self.

Besides that, Shikamaru believed that she would be in a place that played 'trendy' music; after all, she might be stationary for hours looking for Kira, and being young, a celeb, and a… girl, she probably would prefer listening to music that was currently 'in', as opposed to music that was considered timeless and classic – but that was just assuming she was similar to Ino.

Also, to cover her face, Shikamaru reckoned that she was very likely wearing sunglasses or glasses, for such accessories (or necessities) could totally change how a person looked.

Lastly, Amane was used to being a celebrity, and even disguised, she was likely to be well groomed.

And so, with all these deductions and images in his mind, Shikamaru hoped that she wasn't too hard to spot, because he really wasn't bothered to do all this.

"Che, how troublesome. I would rather spend my free time resting underneath the clouds… feeling the refreshing, cool winds, and watching the clouds inch forward…"

* * *

><p>See you next time,<p>

**xoxo paperdress**


	9. Too Much and Too Less

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

Holy, it's been so long since I abandoned fanfiction...

I have no excuses... (I have heaps at the end) I'm a bad person.

It has been a while, but here is the disclaimer.

**Naruto** is owned by **Kishimoto Masashi** and **Death Note** of** Ohba Tsugumi**. Any songs in there are obviously not mine, and they have been credited.

Enjoy~ It has been a while.

**Chapter 9 – Too Much and Too Less**

* * *

><p>You found me<br>When no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through  
>All of my confusion<br>The ups and the downs  
>And you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me<br>You found me

Kelly Clarkson (You Found Me)

* * *

><p><em>Without doubt, Amane Misa would be in disguise.<em>

_And at a place in which she could easily see the streets of Aoyama._

_Somewhere not windy, for she was certain to be wearing a wig, or a hat, or something to cover her blonde locks that may possibly blow away in the wind._

_And although the winds was gradually becoming colder, the air was still quite humid and warm, most likely meaning that Amane was in an air-conditioned place to suit her pampered self._

_Besides that, Shikamaru believed that she would be in a place that played 'trendy' music; after all, she might be stationary for hours looking for Kira, and being young, a celeb, and a… girl, she probably would prefer listening to music that was currently 'in', as opposed to music that was considered timeless and classic – but that was just assuming she was similar to Ino._

_Also, to cover her face, Shikamaru reckoned that she was very likely wearing sunglasses or glasses, for such accessories (or necessities) could totally change how a person looked._

_Lastly, Amane was used to being a celebrity, and even disguised, she was likely to be well groomed._

_And so, with all these deductions and images in his mind, Shikamaru hoped that she wasn't too hard to spot, because he really wasn't bothered to do all this._

_"Che, how troublesome. I would rather spend my free time resting underneath the clouds… feeling the refreshing, cool winds, and watching the clouds inch forward…"_

* * *

><p>According to his previous deductions, all he had to do for today was spend a bit of time looking for a well groomed girl, most likely with dark hair to blend in with the crowd, looking perhaps a bit suspicious but nonetheless trendy, in a decent café with a good view.<p>

Shikamaru suspected that good view would be of the main street.

Thus, for the time being, he would slowly walk down the main street until he found the said girl in the said building. Easy.

And then he realised the mass of people everywhere despite the time.

Damn people. Why weren't they at work or studying or something? Oh yeah, it was a Saturday. Precisely the reason why his mother gave him an early morning lecture as he prepared to leave the house. Should he be studying? Probably, but that thought alone and the countless lectures from his mother won't going to make him study – having to endure those lectures were troublesome, but having to actually study and pay attention in class were way more so.

Taking in the sight his position gave him, he continued to slowly ramble through the streets looking for the girl. But then again, it was only 8 in the morning.

Maybe he could slack off for a while and watch the clouds and the sun travel across the autumn sky.

But then he might miss the two Kiras converging and all will become so much more troublesome.

How many hours had it been he wondered as he adjusted his mask, fiddling with the elastic straps behind his ears.

Was he at the wrong conclusion? Thinking that the girl will be just sitting at a café idly looking out onto the main road?

Sliding out his phone from his back pocket, he took a quick glance at his phone checking the time.

It had only been an hour and a half since he started roaming the streets.

With a sigh, he dialled a number and pressed the warm piece of metal against the side of his face, feeling the vibrations of the dialling tone.

"It's me. Can you do me a favour and find out when Amane Misa's schedule indicates she will be off work? Ah okay."

Not long had passed, when his phone gave a soft buzz indicating that it had received the information Watari had promised to send only a minute earlier.

"Let's see… ahhh. Her last scene is scheduled to begin at 8:30am, ending at 10am." Shikamaru mumbled out in the open, registering what this meant – he only needed to be here from 10, or even 11am, seeing as the girl needed to prepare, and yet he had been working his poor leg muscles since 8.

So he probably had an hour or so to kill.

Adopting the strategy he thought the second Kira was likely to also take on, he popped into a nearby café which seemed trendy enough, with a very good view of the main street.

Why hadn't he done this earlier?

He took a seat in the café, and seeing as he needed something to do, took out his book and resumed reading the page he was last on.

While it may have seemed that he was entirely focused on reading the book, his peripherals were busy at work, scanning the streets for his target.

"That's an interesting title. Is there anything I can get for you?"

The waitress placed upon his table a menu, ready to take orders with her pen and pad at hand.

"Uh yeah, can I get some red tea?"

"Is that all?"

"For now, yeh."

"Sure thing, your order will be ready in a minute."

Returning his attention to the "interestingly titled" book, he couldn't help but let out a sigh – why did he have very troublesome women in his life?

Soon after, the waitress returned with a small pot of tea, a cup, and a mini jug of milk.

Acknowledging her presence, he gave her a small thanks, and let the tea brew a little more before pouring himself a cup with some milk and some sugar.

A little after he began sipping his tea, customers came into the store continually, with him looking up from his book every time the bell was rung by the motion of the opening and closing of the door.

He was certain that he would either spot the girl or she would walk into the shop herself.

Soon enough, a pretty girl with short black hair entered the café, and instantly Shikamaru knew that this was the girl he was looking for.

Why was she in a sailor uniform? Did she really think that a disguise as a student on a Saturday would not garner attention?

Regardless, that was the girl, for sure. The way she sauntered into the café with the confidence an average day-today civilian lacked, her quick glances around the café to ensure that no one had seen through her disguise… even the state of her manicures suggested that she was no normal girl.

The biggest clue of all was the fact that as soon as she picked the foremost seat and ordered a lemonade, she took out a pair of binoculars and began scanning the streets just as he was doing so only moments previously.

What a smart girl.

With the hour hand a little off 11, Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder why he was spending his Saturday spying on a girl who was looking for a person that was not going to be there. After all, there was no way that Kira knew about the diary and its contents.

It was going to be a long day, and with that, he ordered a slice of cake.

The phone on the table vibrated.

He instinctively knew that something was troublesome was about to occur.

The message that he had received was from L.

It read:

"Kira is going to Aoyama, but I will be with him. Have you found Amane?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Damn.

He sent a quick reply answering positively to L's enquiry, and braced himself for the trouble that was to come.

Unable to be seen by Shikamaru's, or any other humans for that matter, Amane Misa's irises gleamed a menacing crimson, and a small smile graced her face.

* * *

><p>Where would the fake be?<p>

He took a gulp of his alcoholic drink, as the person next to him fiddled with the long sleeves of his shirt which were tainted a gray from the muck it had come into contact with.

He could not figure this person out.

He looked like a homeless youth with his raven hair permanently messed up into spikes, his oversized shirt and jeans which were threads away from ripping in several places, the physical state of his shoes which probably started the same shade as his shirt only to end up resembling more of his hair, his posture which made him wonder if Ryuuga was the character of a book about a deformed man in Notre-Dame, and his habit of eating his dead skin cells…

Still, Ryuuga was probably the richest guy Light knew.

He had seen the sleek limo which was the Ryuuga's main mode of transport, and even the butler who served the man.

If his little sister and his mum weren't so obsessed over the actor, Light could have mistaken this Ryuuga Hideki as that Ryuuga Hideki.

And sometimes, he wondered about the Ryuuga's investigation group or something. It seemed as though the man was interested in the Kira case, to be a member of an independent investigation group, which consisted of the so-called "mentally able". It was worth to note that they seemed to have also hacked the police database, and although they had information concerning the case, it wasn't anything serious to induce Light to take any action.

And so, he allowed them to do as they wished for they weren't getting anywhere. If they became troublesome, he would erase them all. After all, any opposition to justice had to be removed for the sake of the world.

He finished his drink.

It was time for him to begin trying to contact the other Kira, or at least be in a place where he was contactable. Although the popularity of the bar was undeniable, it was only noon, and so customers were limited.

"Ryuuga, didn't you want to go to a cake shop?"

"Are you done drinking? You've only had a glass."

"I have no plans to get drunk. I just wanted a nice buzz."

"Okay then, shall we leave?"

"_Ryuuk, as a Shinigami who is responsible for my Death Note, can you contact other Shinigami?"_

"_I could, but I won't. No matter what you offer me, regardless of how many apples you tempt me with, Light, I will not help you in finding the fake."_

"_Fine. That was expected of you."_

As the strange duo exited the bar and began their way to their destination, Kira realised that they were not going via the main street.

"Ryuuga, there's a shop I need to quickly drop in by down the main street. You mind if we go that way and then to your cake shop?"

"Sure thing Light-kun."

Kira was confident that he would be found.

If what Ryuuk said was correct, then the other Kira would be able to see Ryuuk and then recognise him by the absence of a date of death, although Ryuuk had promised him no help.

The recognition was easy, but then how would he be contacted?

Will the fake Kira just approach him out from the blue and introduce himself in a way that Kira would be able to recognise?

Probably, Ryuuga wasn't much of an obstacle if that was to be the case.

And that was probably the easiest method of their communication.

While the second Kira showed himself to be not quite mentally up to pace, Kira was sure that he had enough sense to do so.

He doubt there being any police around this area.

The police deliberately withheld the crucial piece of information from Kira although they knew that the fake wouldn't be so happy knowing that it was not publically released.

Still, this meant that police were not expecting him here, leading to their lacking security.

This should be easy.

Even if he was under suspicion, Ryuuga would be able to confirm his alibi in that all he did was go for a drink, then to another shop, to the cake shop, and just briefly bump into a friend, or not.

There was nothing too suspicious about that.

The friend was an ex-junior high school classmate. It wouldn't be hard to fake some records.

Thus were his thoughts as he and his strange friend walked down the main street.

* * *

><p>How was it that Kira knew of the Aoyama event?<p>

Was it just pure coincidence that Kira decided to go to Aoyama on the 22nd, when it was mentioned in the diary sent by the second Kira?

This should not be possible.

But L was glad that he was with Kira.

He had called up the criminal to give him some notes seeing as Kira had missed classes due to the health of his father.

Funny that L would be giving Kira class notes.

Kira had a pathetic excuse in saying that he wanted a drink at Aoyama.

That place will not be bustling till evening.

Did the fake Kira already get in contact with Kira?

Less than 8% chance as then Kira wouldn't have dragged him along.

Yet here he was, walking the main street with the damned psychopath.

If the two Kiras hadn't met yet, then Kira could have only found out about the second's proposal to meet through the police.

Did the second Kira released the information herself when she realised that the police were withholding it?

Doubtful, for if she had, there would be talk from the public in regards to it.

But most of all, L was afraid that the girl wasn't bright enough to realise so – or perhaps he was glad it was this way.

Regardless of the girls' mental ability, it was still unresolved as to how Kira got the information.

What had Kira done that could have possibly led him to discover the information?

"Ah it's this store. My sister asked me to buy a phone charm for her."

"You may take your time, Light-kun. I will be waiting right here. The weather is nice today is it not?"

L hated the weather.

Actually, he hated the fact that he was experiencing the weather.

He would have much preferred to be under a roof where he would not be bothered with such trivial things as the weather and the sun.

Matsuda always complained about the sun.

Then Yagami-san would always lecture him that Vitamin D was necessary for a healthy person.

Was L not healthy then? Probably not with the metres of bruised skin underneath his eyes and the amount of sugar he consumed.

_And I am a weapon of massive consumption  
>And it's not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function<br>I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
>I'm on the right track yeah we're on to a winner<br>Lily Allen (The Fear)_

Ditto with the singer right there. Her accent sounded homely. But he doubted he would be looking at the sun or the mirror…

Matsuda.

Could the reason for his death be Kira?

They had previously suspected Kira of being able to kill via methods other than through heart attacks.

That in conjunction with his ability to manipulate a victim into carrying out actions before their deaths…

Could that explain Matsuda's untimely death?

If so, how did he know that Matsuda was involved in the Kira investigation force?

Why was it Matsuda?

So many questions…

Endless possibilities…

This case was interesting to say the least.

Day by day, this mystifying case was getting more interesting and more intense.

He liked it.

This would be the case of his career, or the reason for his death.

Although he preferred to survive, he wouldn't mind dying if that solved the case. After all, having met such a brilliant protégé, L would be able trust him with his name, honour, Watari… justice.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was absolutely certain that this girl was Amane Misa.<p>

But it wasn't like he was going to go up to her and ask her or anything… or should he? If he sees any potential contact between the two Kiras, then he will have to step in and expose her, successfully preventing their meeting, as there were sure to be crazed Misa fans here somewhere.

But how could this girl be the second Kira? The same Kira that killed innocent policemen during her live broadcast.

From now on, Shikamaru vowed to never trust a person's outermost appearances. Even Kira, when he wasn't being evil and just Yagami Light, was smart, polite, kind…

It was amazing and immensely depressing to see what power could do to someone. It overrode their thoughts and reprogrammed their mind. They soon ceased to be the person they were. For some unknown reason, such a though struck deep within his heart, although he had not personally experienced anything like it during his life.

Perhaps in his past life.

As the second Kira had powers stronger than the first, only requiring a face to kill, one might have been afraid of being killed while on a mission such as this.

Yet, Shikamaru was not afraid.

As evil as they believed Kiras to be, they had their own agenda and their reasons for killing people. The first believed he was some god that had the right to deliver "judgement" to people, purifying the world. The second strove to be like the first and earn his approval, and thus would not do anything that would upset the first, such as killing civilians. She did kill police, but that was for the sake of their twisted "justice" and how the police were interfering.

As long as it was not revealed that Shikamaru was part of the Kira investigation force, all should be well.

There are some policemen who shout out to the world "POLICE" even when in their casual attire and state, due to their behaviour and even just their aura. Well, going by aura, Shikamaru knew that he had the aura of an old man. For all Amane Misa and Yagami Light knew, Shikamaru was nothing but a normal civilian teenager.

Thus, the thought of killing him would not even cross her mind, since they previously concluded that she wasn't all too smart – thank god, though, for it would mean that Shikamaru could at least temporarily let out the breath he'd been holding ever since the beginning of the Kira investigation, even for just a little while.

But why was it that she was only looking?

One would think that if she was determined to make contact with the first Kira, she would be scouring the streets of Aoyama, not just sitting in some fancy café with her pair of binoculars, looking at the main street while sipping on her ice cold lemonade.

Well whatever the reason, Shikamaru was glad for sure.

But how will she recognise Kira?

It's not as if Yagami Light will walk around the whole of Aoyama wearing a sign that points to him as being the evil mastermind.

Hell, he wouldn't ever, ever do that… though it sure would be funny.

Ever since he got L's text, he'd been wondering.

Why the hell is he here?

How the hell did he know that Amane was looking for him?

Well, at least L was with him.

Shikamaru decided to leave the matter of Kira to L, and refocused his attention onto the petite girl.

As he glanced back at her, through the pretext of looking at the clock besides her, he caught sight of a very familiar bird nest hair and the golden brown locks of the tall man next to him.

While his eyes returned to his book, his peripherals and his attention remained on Amane, waiting to see if there was a reaction.

It was impossible to know that Yagami Light was Kira just by looking at him.

Yet, the reaction he got out of Amane was worth to note.

The instant her binoculars trained on Kira, a start went through her body, and then her lips formed a wide smile.

What a stupid girl.

Really.

At least she was pretty.

God, what the hell did he just say?

Was he turning into a dog like Kiba?

Hell no, as if he would let that happen.

He didn't even like pretty girls that much.

While Shikamaru had a minor identity crisis for a moment, his well-trained peripherals caught sight of Amane's mouth moving, while retaining her smile.

Her eyes were still occupied by the binoculars, her sight never leaving Kira.

Somehow, by some means, the second Kira knew that Yagami Light was the first Kira.

How was that possible?

Was it women's intuition?

He knew they were pretty accurate, but to the point of being prophet like, knowing who "the one" was?

That was just insane.

He probably was.

After all, he keeps seeing the girl talk to someone non-existent.

Wait, is she really talking to someone?

Her hands were still on the binoculars, and he had not seen her pick up her phone or anything remotely close to that.

No one in her proximity was responding to her, striking out the possibility that she was talking to someone near her.

As Kira and L continued their way down the street into a shop, where Kira entered and L remained, Shikamaru had to suppress a smile.

What an odd pair they were.

The world's greatest detective, and the world's… greatest criminal?

When Amane lost sight of her soon-to-be partner in crime, although Shikamaru and the rest did not want that to happen, she stood up, paid for her drink and left, still talking to herself or a non-existent or non-visible being.

Geez, really?

With that, Shikamaru finished the rest of his now cold tea, and the last bite of his cake, before waiting a minute or so to also pay and then leave, still trailing the odd girl.

It didn't take him long to find the girl again, for she had been distracted by an accessory shop, where she found a very sparkly hairpin that she liked.

* * *

><p>"Assuming that Matsuda was manipulated and then killed by Kira, how did Kira know that Matsuda was in the investigation force?"<p>

"Shikamaru-kun, that's a pretty poor question coming from you."

"Well excuse the absence of my brain right now. Too much troublesome physical activity makes it go asleep."

"Makes it go asleep? I am having serious doubts on whether this is the right time to be discussing this, but we do not have much time until the two Kiras meet, so we do not have time to waste. On the matter of Matsuda's death there were two other police officers who were killed, one via a road accident, and the either via a heart attack half way across the globe."

"If Kira killed them to extract information on this investigation from them, then there is no way for him to have been sure of their involvement in the investigation, for there are no records of this investigation. On the police files, all it says is that the members are on active duty."

"So we can only assume that he took a chance and used men who he deemed likely to be involved."

"So I guess he's a human after all. He couldn't bring himself to kill his father, whom he knew was definitely involved in the case as the chief police officer. How troublesome. We're hunting a psychopathic human being now."

"Or, perhaps he did not want to use him so early in his mission. His father being the chief police officer in the police investigation against him is a crucial leverage he has, one that he can exploit and gain immense advantage on this battlefield."

"That was an option I did not want to think about."

"I understand, but we must consider all possibilities at a situation like this."

"Ah, so he was just guess-and-checking wasn't he?"

"It seems to be so. I can only assume that Kira went through our police database once again to find the profiles of the police force members."

"Ah, Kanada Shouji was quite famous in these areas as being a pretty good criminal investigator. Nothing like you oh-great-detective, but he did solve some the cases that were riddling the police around here for a while."

"Interesting. Having previously met Matsuda, Yagami Light would have known the amount of respect Matsuda held for Yagami-san, and with his brain, Kira would have figured out that Matsuda would do anything to remain with Yagami-san. That is the extent to my knowledge in this matter, for I do not know the relation between this Hideki-san and the investigation force."

"Ah. So it seems that Kira wasn't killing so randomly. He knew that these policemen were or could've had connection to the investigation group, thus having information that he wants. But it's not like Kira to kill innocent policemen just for some information regarding his case, no matter how crucial it may have been for he didn't know that."

"True, I had never expected him to act this way. It is as if he wants change, as if he is bored of this deadlock and wants some action."

"Or he feels like some cornered, hunted animal, having to resort to extremes to get out of his situation, or create a chance to do so."

"I believe it was my mistake in making him feel so, which led to the death of Matsuda. Should I have been more public about the investigation so that such events do not reoccur?"

"No. Ryuuzaki, you may feel that it was you who was responsible, but it wasn't. The blame lies on Kira, like so many other deaths. If you had been public about everything, Kira would have undoubtedly gained the upper hand, and the meeting between the two Kiras may have come earlier."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But mind you, that wasn't for your wellbeing. That was just the truth."

"Ah. If we want to check whether he has accessed the police database, we first need to get his IP address. Because of his previous hackings, the police upgraded their security systems so that anyone who accessed or hacked the database unknowingly downloaded a harmless virus, which sends the IP address of the user to the police."

"Well I'll leave that to you, it's pretty simple."

"You may."

"Do you think that it's possible for Kira to "half-kill"?"

"Are you asking in the case of Yagami-san?"

"Specifically speaking, yeh."

"I do not think "half-killing" is possible. Firstly, because that would grant Kira too much power. He could just "half-kill" people over and over again, using them for his purposes as that does not go against his view that innocent civilians should not be killed in his mission. Secondly, the majority of the other Kira heart attack victims suffered a heart attack that should have been impossible in their physical condition. Yet as the doctor said, Yagami-san underwent a lot of stress, and it seems that his heart wasn't at its peak condition either, so a natural heart attack seems more likely than a Kira induced one."

"Okay, so Yagami-san's physical state is separate from the event we are investigating. Then, going back to the deaths of Matsuda and the others, how do you suppose that they passed on information to Kira? The dead don't speak. Where was Kira at that point in time?"

"Since tailing him proved to be impossible, I can only rely on the testimony of others to validate his alibi. According to the professor and others in attendance, Yagami Light was present at a lecture the time before, during and after Matsuda's death."

"So unlikely that Matsuda himself could have told him. What if Matsuda was instructed to do otherwise, perhaps not tell Kira, but email him, so on."

"That would be the most likely option here. Kira would not have made Matsuda send an email, as emails are easy to intercept and once on the world wide web, it leaves a trace that cannot be erased, and the same goes for mailing although obviously for different reasons. The only viable method that if I were Kira would have chosen is passing notes."

"Or leaving them. Damn, that makes everything more troublesome."

"That is the case, for we cannot trace them, nor can we prove they exist… we do not know where Matsuda left them and where Kira picked them up if they did at all. All we can work with here are possibilities and circumstantial evidence."

"Knowing that damned paranoid jerk, he probably made the officers place the notes in secluded and hidden places that would not be noticed unless one knew what he was looking for."

"And so, we will have to conclude on our deductions that Matsuda and the others were killed via Kira. By killing them, or just specifically Matsuda, Kira gained information regarding the diary sent by the second, and thus knew that he was required to be present at Aoyama on the 22nd. Yagami Light knowing thus creates more evidence against him."

"What's the "percentage" now?"

"In our minds, 100%. But to others with the evidence we have, barely 16%. Unless we can find out how he carries out his murders, progress is unlikely to be made."

"Do you believe that asking him to join the investigation will be of any use to us? Or will it just be another case of "keep your friends close, but your enemy closer" gone wrong turning into a Trojan horse situation?"

"Assuming that Kira is to meet up with Amane soon, it will not do us any good. Amane has the ability to kill with just a face. That won't serve well for either you, Shikamaru-kun, or myself, who are the unknowns in this investigation."

"Just… just a face eh? That's pretty neat. And extremely troublesome."

* * *

><p>"How will he come into contact with me?"<p>

"Uh, I don't know. No use asking me, Light."

"I wasn't asking you. I was just talking to myself."

"A growing trait of the humans who possess the Death Note. Hehehe."

"I have a question for you, Ryuuk. Don't worry, it's got nothing to do with what's going on. I'm just curious. How many humans have had the Death Note before?"

"Countless. We Shinigami have existed for millenniums, and this isn't the first time I've dropped mine. Accidentally of course. And up to six Death Notes can exist in the human world."

"But none of those pathetic fools ever tried to help the world with this power. Idiots. Up to six? Knowing you, you would've tried to keep your second Death Note here, and yet you couldn't. Does that mean there were always six circulating around this world that prevented you from coming, until now?"

"You and your sense of humour will get you killed one day."

"Hehehehe. When you're immortal, it's very entertaining to see such mortal and weak beings kill each other when they're going to die anyway."

"On that note, how do you kill a Shinigami?"

"You don't seem at all disturbed by what I told you."

"You know me, don't you, Ryuuk? I couldn't care less for trivial things like that. After all, I have a world to purify and rule."

"Kekeke, for being so entertaining, I'll tell you this. When we kill a human being, the rest of their life that was cut short is added onto our own lives. For Shinigami, before that time comes, we cannot die, unless you do something very stupid."

"Something very stupid?"

"You sure are curious today, aren't you, Light. Well it's been a while since we had a nice conversation so I'll tell ya. When we look at a human being or a photograph of one, we see their real name, and the date of their death. If some fool of a Shinigami tried to interfere with a human's life in trying to extend their date of death, he dies, and the rest of his life transfers onto the saved human."

"So you can extend your life."

"You only picked up that bit? I hope you don't expect that to happen anytime soon."

"I don't. At least for now. Maybe later, after I perfect the world. You distracted me, Ryuuk. I was pondering upon the method via which the fake will contact me."

"Well you do have a pretty unique name. Yagami Light."

"I know."

Being the dumbass the imposter is, the first thing he'll do is probably type my name into Google.

But lucky for him, results actually show up.

"I knew you were a conceited bastard, but typing your own name in? Sheesh that's new. I would've expected you to look into a lake or something then fall in trying to touch yourself and be resurrected as a pathetic flower. Hehehehe."

"I will have no need to be resurrected as I won't be dying. But in the slightest possibility that I do, I will return to life as something much more interesting."

Yagami Light crowned Junior High School tennis champion 2***… Junior High tennis champion retires upon entering High School… Perfect Score, Yagami Light… Student representative of To-Oh for year 2***…

Even that dimwit should be able to gather enough information about him to be able to contact him – crazy fan girls had done it before.

It was possible to find out his phone number, email, home address with some very good searching… not that he liked having this information online, it would at least serve the purpose of uniting him with his fake.

He didn't know how the fake would try to get in contact with him.

That fake was surprisingly quite unpredictable.

Kira wouldn't be surprised if the fake turned up on his doorstep, although he would prefer not.

A simple phone call would be much easier.

Regardless, time is all it would take.

A little bit of waiting to do, before securing his position as god.

But that L was a thorn bothering him.

If only he knew what L looked like, he could get his soon-to-be partner to erase him.

Well, L is human, unlike himself, and humans aren't perfect.

There were bound to be some information about him that he had neglected to take care of.

There were bound to be some picture of him, some unknown footage about him that would turn up with time.

Time was all he needed, and it would be plentiful the moment he and the other Kira joined hands.

It was only a matter of time before L was dead and the world, his.

What should he name it?

After all, a good kingdom always had an impressive name.

And the perfect world required the very best.

Perhaps he should Google it.

* * *

><p>"How did Amane know who Kira was? Truthfully speaking, although I had stalked her for the whole day, what I saw was equivalent to nothing. All she did was look for him, and once she saw him, PING, she knew who he was. A woman is not a prophet even aided by her intuitions. That's like my mother looking at you and going, PING, that's L."<p>

"Impossible is what this case is. But impossible is nothing."

"Adopting your impossible theories mindset, are Kiras telepathic? That would explain their killing abilities too. I want you dead, PING, you're dead."

"If that were the case, Amane had no need to look for him with a pair of binoculars. She could just think, Kira, let's ruin the world together, PING, the earth is some smoking ball of stone."

"Wow, now that I hear you saying it, that theory was ridiculous."

"I don't know whether to be proud or embarrassed. As you can see, I am neither. That idea is not ridiculous in theory, it is just that with the information and evidence we have gathered, such a theory does not fit it. For all we know, Kira could have a pen of death, the Death Ink. As ridiculous as it may sound at first, it cannot be. For all we know, that may certainly be the truth, and we certainly won't be laughing then… or we might if it actually turns out to be the Death Ink."

"Hahaha yeah. I have another theory."

"Do continue."

"What if all Kiras are given the same abilities."

"Yagami Light did pop up out of nowhere as the Kira."

"It's definitely not an ability which is born with. Let's compare the killing ability of both Kiras to two sets of identical scales. The scales are the same, but depending on the weight or pressure that is placed upon it, the scales will indicate different numbers. If we say that the higher the number displayed upon a set of scales, the greater the killing powers, Yagami Light is on zero, where he requires both a name and a face to kill, and Amane Misa on one, where she only requires a face. Although the greatness of the two's power differs, the fundamentals of it are both the same: a face and a name is required. What if Amane Misa knows the name of a person just by looking at them? The power of the two Kiras aren't different, they are just on different levels."

"I agree. As you say, how troublesome."

"Troublesome indeed. My brain hurts."

"And I want more cake."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake – Kris Kringle of 2***<strong>

"Take 1*Claps the clappy thingy*  
>My attempt at humour that is not sarcastic.<br>Feel free to skip this bit if you do not want to be tainted by bad humour."

"GUYS! OMG! We need to do KK this year! Like totally, right?"

"That was the SMARTEST idea you've had all year! I want something smoking hot, tasty, and… SALTY!"

"Oi, what's wrong with the blondes?"

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun. N-Naruto-kun is really, really hyper today."

"Hey, you two, we ravens should stick together. Right Akamaru?"

"Woof!"

"Dog-breath, your dog's not raven."

"Duckass"

"Kiba-kun, did I hear that your dog is a raven? Ahh the flame of youth burns brightly in a raven! I WANT TO FLY TOO! CAW-CAW! CAW-CAW!"

"Teme, what are you so pissed about?"

"Go away Naruto, this is a raven only group."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Whaaaa-? Is that why Lee's being a raven? I WANNA BE A BIRD! CAW- CAW! CAW-CAW! WAIT, A DOVE! COO-COO! COO-COO!"

"Narutoooo! Come back here! We blondes need to stick together! There are only two of us!"

"If you guys are the raven group, I feel that I should be here."

"Welcome Shino. After all, as the majority, we need to stick together"

"As the majority? Ah Kiba-san, why are you in the ravens' group? I thought you were brunette."

"I am… actually. Paperdress realised that I was a brunette after she did all my dialogue… and she wasn't bothered to change it… so I'm a raven head…"

"I-it's okay, Kiba-kun. You're still welcome."

"Thanks. You heard Hinata, so stop glaring duckass."

"It seems as though the others have formed themselves into groups on such a trivial thing as hair colour."

"Well, it must be fate that we're both brunettes, right Neji?"

"Don't *munch* forget *munch* me *munch munch*"

"How could we? But why are we getting into groups?"

"It seems as though Kiba and Naruto are trying to prove that ravens and blondes respectively are better than each other. I am glad that my fate is nothing like theirs."

"Well, I don't care. *munch* Neji, you're rich right? *munch munch* Can you shout your *munch* fellow brunettes BBQ? *munch munch*"

"… that cannot be the fate for my cash."

"You think that I wanna run and hide  
>I'll keep it all locked up inside<br>But I just want you to find me  
>I'm not lost, I'm not lost, just undiscovered<br>And when we're alone we're all the same as each other  
>You see the look that's on my face<br>You might think I'm out of place  
>I'm not lost, no, no, just undiscovered<p>

I'm not running  
>I'm not hiding<br>If you dig a little deeper you will find me

I'm not lost, not lost, just undiscovered  
>And when we're alone we're all the same as each other<br>You see the look that's on my face, you might think that I'm out of place  
>I'm not lost, no, no, just undiscovered<p>

I'm not lost, not lost, just undiscovered  
>And when we're alone we're all the same as each other<br>You see the look that's on my face, you might think that I'm out of place  
>I'm not lost, no, no, just undiscovered<br>James Morrison (Undiscovered)"

"My darling~! Do not get so depressed about your hair colour! Sure, you may NEVER EVER find anyone with the same shade of hair as you, but it's okay! THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU MY DARLING ROSE"

Lee never saw the gigantic arrows pierce, or more like slam into, through the poor girl.

"Shannaro! Did you just say that I would NEVER EVER find anyone with the same shade of hair as me EVEN IF I WENT SEARCHING THROUGH THE WHOLE COUNTRY AND TRAVELLED BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN TIME?

What about me? Who am I? INNER SAKURA! REMEMBER THAT! SHANNAROOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Take 2 *Claps the clappy thingy*<br>Now, guys, remember, the title says KRIS KRINGLE."

"Okay, so we're not fighting about hair colours."

"Yes, Naruto. Follow the goddamned script and do it right. This is the only mention you guys get, and if you screw it up again, this WILL be the last."

"Okay, so what's your hair colour?"

"Haa~ This is impossible. Well, I can't really name my colour other than the fact that it's artificial. I'll tell you the life of my hair."

"God, the woman's starting again."

"Shuddup Ino. Just 'cause my hair's prettier than yours."

"What did ya say?"

"Well listen well folks. This is how it started. I first started out as a dark brunette, then I went blue-black dying my whole pillow a bluish black as well. Then I think I went reddish brown. It was really, really curly then. Like a really, really curly perm. Then I went back to my natural colour and had blonde streaks. Shuddup, that was like 2005 when it was cool."

"As if blonde streaks on dark hair were cool."

"I'm going to throw something at you, panda-girl. *clears throat* then, I went a lighter brunette. Then I went beetroot. Then I went red again, only for it to fade out to some light brown which is slightly orangish."

"You could've just said "slightly orangish light brown" when the dumbass asked you."

"… Shuddup."

"I thought you were the author, not a character."

"Woof."

"… I'll be going now."

* * *

><p>"Take 3 *Claps the clappy thingy*<br>I sorta got distracted with the hair thing, so I don't remember the initial plot anymore, so let's jump to the end of it which is a part that I can remember and can make up."

"Okay. How about you start Hinata-chan?"

"Okay, are you feeling alright Sakura-chan?"

"Well enough…"

"Umm, I got a present for Shino-kun. Here."

"What is it crawly?"

"Woof?"

"…A mosquito net… thank you."

"You're welcome, Shino-kun. I hope you like it."

"My person was Kiba-san."

"Woof!"

"Not you, Akamaru, me."

"It's okay. I got both of you something. I got you couple t-shirts."

"Ahh… a human and a dog shirt! Ah… cool!"

"What does it say dog-breath?"

"It says, "I 3 dog". Holy, I hope they don't think I'm Korean or something."

"CHIME! It's me again. Just pointing out that I'm not insulting Koreans or anything, I am Korean. And FYI we don't eat dog… anymore. Well the Koreans I know don't… I'm going now."

"Hehehe, thanks Shino. Heeheehee, guess what I got for you duckass?"

"Damn, you have me?"

"Best present ever. HAIR SPRAY! So that you don't need to stick sideways to a tree to style your hair every morning!"

"… I actually needed that. Thanks dog-breath."

"Wait. That wasn't the reaction I was going for."

"Thanks. My KKee is…"

"It's me isn't it? I KNEW IT!"

"What are you talking about Ino-pig? It's me."

"It's actually for dobe."

"Oh"

"Oh"

"Whatcha get me, sasugay?"

"Don't say gay, say lame. I'm not lame either. Take it or leave it."

"Porn?"

"Well, you wanted something smoking hot, tasty, and salty."

"How is this salty?"

"Taste it."

"Eww why would I taste this? AND I WAS TALKING ABOUT RAMEN YOU GAYASS!"

"Oh… right."

"GAAAAAH! What am I gonna do with this? Oh. It really is salty."

"I told you so."

"Well, well, well… I HAVE A PRESENT FOR MY FELLOW BLOND!"

"Naruto, I could practically see you scream out B-L-O-N-D. You forgot the E again, didn't you?"

"There's an E at the end?"

"CHIME! again. I have no idea. I spell it with an e…?"

"Um, let's just ignore that."

"Okay. Open it!"

"A book? Are you saying that just because I'm blonde I don't know how to read? HUH? HUH?"

"That's not it… I'm blonde too… I told you to OPEN it WOMAN!"

"It's a book. Of course it opens. Oh. It's not a book."

"It's a jewellery box."

"THANKYOUUUUUUUUU~~~~~"

"Bipolar woman."

"Yay! Okay. I got something for you Lee!"

"It may not be from my darling goddess, but it's okay…"

"What the hell are you mumbling? Why the hell are you depressed? Well, that won't dampen my mood. Here!"

"Wax. What's it for? OMG IS IT SO THAT I CAN LIVE ETERNALLY AS A WAX FIGURE? DO I JUST PUT THIS ON MYSELF AND I CAN BE IN THE YOUTHFUL MUSEUM OF WAX FIGURES! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU."

"Holy schmoly. It's facial wax."

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE WILL BE FOREVER PRESERVED IN WAX!"

"…Whatever."

"THANKYOU MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! MY OTHER YOUTHFUL FRIEND, HERE IS MY PRESENT FOR YOU! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!"

"…Me?"

"YES YOU!"

"This cannot be my fate."

"WELL DON'T JUST STARE AT IT! OPEN IT!"

"…"

"WE CAN ALSO BE A COUPLE LIKE KIBA-KUN AND AKAMARU!"

"IT SHOULD NOT BE ANYONE'S DESTINY TO GO AROUND WEARING SPANDEX! GREEN SPANDEXXXXX!

This cannot be my fate. This cannot be my fate. This cannot be my fate. This cannot be my fate. This cannot be my fate. This cannot be my fate. This cannot be my fate. This cannot be my fate. THIS CANNOT BE MY FATE!"

"Well hurry it up, the sun's already setting, and I wanna go watch it set."

"If that is your destiny. Here."

"Thanks. "Living with Troublesome Women for Dummies (genius edition). Thanks…"

"I don't normally interfere with destiny, but… let me just give you a hint in saying that it will be best for you to read it."

"…MY LIFE IS GOING GET MORE TROUBLESOME! WOMEN! GAAHHHHH! Yes mother? I'll be home soon. Now, I can't do now. I need to watch the sun set… Okay. I'll be home in 5 minutes."

"Shikamaru, isn't your home like 10 minutes away?"

"It is indeed, but not if I run. Here. ."

"And there he goes. An apron. An APRON! I'LL KILL THAT CHAUVINISTIC BASTARD! Here Chouji."

"*munch* are all women bipolar here?"

"What did you say?"

"*munch* nothing *munch munch munch munch munch munch* a set of scales... thanks."

"Welcome!"

"A SET OF SCALES? DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT? I'M NOT FAT? I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY?"

"CALM DOWN CHOUJI! AT LEAST YOU HAVE REAL PEOPLE OF YOUR HAIR COLOUR! SHANNARO!"

"Yes ma'am. I got you hair dye?"

"Really?"

"Yup. Thought you might like it."

"I DO, I DO, I DO! Thank you! Black? Do you not know what happens when rangas (I'm close enough you nit-pick) use black dye? Have you never red "Anne of Green Gables"? IT TURNS GREEN, GREEN I TELL YOUUU (I think?)!"

"Umm, Sakura-chan, I need to go h-home soon…"

"Oh, okay. Here you go Hinata-chan."

"Thank you. Teeth whiteners? *sob* you think I need them Sakura-channnn?"

"Well, well, they do say that whiter teeth boost your confidence… I WANNA CRY TOOOO."

"CHIME: SO DO IIIII… and I am sure you do as well after reading this. Sorry and I won't put you through this again."

* * *

><p>Helloooo~ It has been a while (:<p>

I will begin by giving my pathetic but true excuses.

First of all, the lack of response to the previous chapter muffled my enthusiasm in continuing... I was planning to one day as I had the ending planned... But I just wasn't motivated.

It seems that FF disabled all my notifications to my email account.

Yesterday, I was like, it's been a while, and I'm sure the fanfiction that I read updated, but I'm not getting any notifications. So I actually logged into my account after so long, discovered that they did update and that I have shitloads to read now. It also immediately reminded me that there are people reading this (thankfully... hopefully?) and that I need to update. So I resolved to start writing the next morning. I went to bed at 11pm like a good girl, couldn't actually sleep till 2.30am... and so I spent those hours thinking about the plot. Woke up at 7am started typing, and it is now a bit past 6pm (I had lots of breaks though). Sooo, here it is. I hope you like it.

That was by far the longest piece of shit that I've ever written. 22 goddamned pages. (: But don't expect this much from me always yeah?

On that note, **I'm back**. Hopefully permanently. At least while I'm on my holidays. But I can't really guarantee anything once I start next year as it is the beginning of my final two years at high school.

Umm, other than that. Sorry for the really weird Omake. It wasn't supposed to be so weird... I think it must be the fact that I haven't done anything but eating and typing since I woke up. I need to go talk to a real, living person now.

Ohh, also, I think it's pretty obvious now that I abandoned the Tuesday updates thing. What day is it today? Holy the year's ending soon. This is what happens when you're on holidays with nothing to do... you forget your life. Anyways, hopefully, you'll hear from me soon.

**Please review~~** Also, I'm curious to see if anyone liked the Omake. 'cause I was writing and I was like... bullshit. The reviews I saw when I got back last night really motivated me into returning, so yeah (:

:D See you soon,

**xoxo paperdress**

**EDIT: I FORGOT TO SAY, BUT MERRY (LATE) CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! KEEP SAFE AND HEALTHY! MWAHH**


	10. The Third

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

**Naruto** belongs to **Kishimoto Masashi** and **Death Note** to** Ohba Tsugumi**, and I have no characters of mine involved.

Enjoy (:

**Chapter 10 – The Third**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's definitely not an ability which is born with. Let's compare the killing ability of both Kiras to two sets of identical scales. The scales are the same, but depending on the weight or pressure that is placed upon it, the scales will indicate different numbers. If we say that the higher the number displayed upon a set of scales, the greater the killing powers, Yagami Light is on zero, where he requires both a name and a face to kill, and Amane Misa on one, where she only requires a face. Although the greatness of the two's power differs, the fundamentals of it are both the same: a face and a name is required. What if Amane Misa knows the name of a person just by looking at them? The power of the two Kiras aren't different, they are just on different levels."<em>

"_I agree. As you say, how troublesome."_

"_Troublesome indeed. My brain hurts."_

"_And I want more cake."_

* * *

><p>A lone pair of footsteps could be heard making its way up the stairs, pausing as its owner fished for the apartment key.<p>

The dark figure was talking, or more rather, chattering.

Such a scenario was nothing out of the ordinary.

Yet no average person would have been able to pick up what the companion said… assuming they could even see the companion, which no average person could.

So, in the eyes of the average person, this shifty looking figure enveloped from head to toe in black, was chattering to themselves, acting as if they were receiving replies.

Well, that was still nothing out of the ordinary considering that this was the 21st Century.

Having finally found the elusive key, the heavy door creaked open with a forceful push.

The figure stepped inside, already beginning to slip off their outerwear.

The removal of their hoodie revealed honey locks bound by crimson elastic.

Despite everything they were doing, the figure did not stop to take a breath, instead preferring to continue talking to their invisible companion.

The chattering temporarily ceased as the television was turned on, only to continue soon after.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A Death Note user has appeared, un. Were we really gone for that long?"

"There is no point in asking. Human time is insignificant to me."

"So cool, Zellogi-danna. So I'm gone on a business trip for a year or so, and another one just pops up? An annoying one too, un."

"Keep in mind that there are always six Death Notes in the human world, although they may not always be in use."

"Why are there so many?"

"Because some Shinigami tire of gambling for centuries and thus will come on a visit to the human world. To do so, they must first give a Death Note to a human, who then will do as they wish with it. Foolish humans think that burying the Death Note in the ground will destroy it, but as it is of a material not from this world, it cannot return to it."

"So only burning it yeah? Well I have no intention of that ever happening to mine."

"I hope not. Even among Death Notes, yours is quite a rare one."

"Un."

His almost non-stop chattering ceased for the next while, as the television screen reported the most recent doings of Kira.

"Japan, huh? Maybe we should go there."

"Maybe we should, maybe we should not."

"You're helpful, Zellogi-danna."

"I am not here to be of help to you, human."

"In fact, why are you here? Do you just have to follow me around till I die or lose the Death Note?"

"Yes. It has been too long since my last trip to the human world. My memory of it was fading, and I thought to satisfy my curiosity once again."

"Un. So, about that new Death Note user."

"Finish your sentence, boy. Does my pet not even know how to speak proper human language?"

"Che, I was just wondering if you were going to tell me anything."

"Even if I wanted to, I cannot, for that is something that I am forbidden to tell."

"Un. One of those laws again. Well, what can you tell me?"

"Why would I, human?"

"'Cause I know you're curious too. About the newcomer, I mean un."

"Perhaps."

"Zellogi-danna, does a Death Note ever get used up?"

"It cannot, the pages will continue to be refilled."

"So it doesn't look like the newcomer's gonna stop killing anytime soon."

"Why do you care so much, boy? Is it compassion and empathy for your fellow humans?"

"Huh? Hell no. If you haven't forgotten, I happen to be one of those criminals myself, just not yet known nor convicted. I don't exactly wanna die as part of some psychopath cleaning up the world, you know. Un, I need to go take a shower."

And so the man went off to begin his business, leaving the Shinigami with what appeared to be a smirk etched onto his scale-like face.

"Kukuku, a human who possesses a Death note cannot be killed with the likes of one… although it would be fun catching up with Ryuuk… and even Rem."

At least half an hour had passed before the man stepped out again, with a towel to absorb the moisture from his golden hair although droplets of water still continued to drip.

"Looks like we're going to Japan, Zellogi-danna. We're gonna make a visit to the newcomer."

"If that is so. It seems that the humans call him 'Kira'."

"Kira? Hell that sounds like a girl's name, un."

"I believe that it is the Japanese pronunciation of the world 'killer'."

"Ahh. Zellogi-danna, do you know Japanese?"

"As a Shinigami, I know all human languages."

"I should learn some Japanese too. I should, shouldn't I?"

"Perhaps it will be useful in their land."

"Un. This Kira, he only kills criminals. And through heart attack it seems. Is he trying to make a point that he exists and put our kind in jeopardy?

"It seems as though that pet is trying to play god by carrying out these executions."

"And L undertook the case. We're going to have to be careful."

"You will. If you provide to be unentertaining, I will kill you myself."

"Better than rotting in prison, un. I'll at least go out with a bang."

"I'll be sure to remember that when killing you."

"Gee, thanks Zellogi-danna."

"You are welcome, boy."

"Well, since L is working over there, the Japanese police must be aiding him. I haven't hacked in a while, un."

"Your technology never ceases to amuse me."

"Do you mean amazed, Zellogi-danna?"

"I mean amuse. As advanced as your technology seems, it can never compare to our gambling – the epitome of technological advances."

"If you say so, un. Zellogi-danna, can you read Japanese?"

"Of course I can, boy."

"Then will you do me a favour and read this?"

"And why would I?"

"Because, I know you're curious too. You could read it and give me incorrect information, but you know I'm too smart for that, or you could refuse to tell me anything entirely, to which I will nag you for the rest of my life, un."

"You humans…"

"I take that as an agreement, un. Try looking for 'Kira' or 'L' first of all."

"There are no documents regarding those keywords."

"Then, can you go into the police database and look for any police officers currently involved in the Kira case?"

"No such case exists."

"Tch, even the great L himself couldn't have gotten the police to manipulate their own documents… does that mean that L is working without the help of the police? If so, why? Did they refuse him help? Impossible. Or did he choose to work in secrecy with a borrowed taskforce…"

* * *

><p>"So it seems that Yagami Light has entered the police files from a computer outside the network of the police."<p>

"It certainly seems so."

"Thank you, Watari. This is further evidence against Kira, and although it may not be of extreme significance, all pieces of evidence are vital in this case."

"L, while I was looking at those who entered the police files, there was another IP address that was not a registered police computer."

"Another IP address?"

Who could that be?

It was not every day that the police systems got hacked into, with the exception of Yagami.

In the case of Yagami, he had exceptional hacking skills, and thus would not leave a trace if it was not for the new method Watari devised.

L doubted that anyone else with comparable skills to Yagami would have been interested in the police files… everyone of a lesser skill knew the dangers that hacking brought to them.

Could it have been Amane? Impossible.

Then was it a third party? Most probably, but why? Were they interested in this case? Were they allies, enemies, neither, or both?

"Interpol has requested the help of Eraldo Coil."

"Well, I trust those matters to you, Watari."

"Yes, but the case is somewhat interesting."

"Interesting? Does that mean interesting in the sense of being interesting, or interesting in the sense that it seems to relate to my case?"

"Slightly of both, L. In the past year or so, there have been deaths in Russia that should, by theory, have never happened."

"Never happened? Those cases were impossible."

"They certainly seem to be so."

Impossible cases. Just like what he was working on.

"In which manner were the victims killed, and were there any similarities between the victims?"

"The victims all shared the connection of being involved with the government, whether they were officials, workers or elsewise. The victims all died of bullets and bullet wounds."

That did not seem too Kira-like, killing innocent people with guns to say the least.

"Perhaps it was just an assassin."

"One would think so, but the wounds that the victims died of were critical, but not fatal if tended to immediately, to which they were."

"Why did they die?"

"Causes vary from blood loss to infections, with some not being able to heal, and others because their bullets were not able to be removed."

"That is certainly interesting."

If Kira could manipulate the conditions of death for their victim, then could they also get someone killed by something?

Was this another Kira? One who was not involved in Yagami's scheme to bring 'justice' to the world, but rather one who was much more concerned with their own personal affairs?

If the victims were all involved with the government, then it was either an external party targeting the Russian government, or it was the Russian government themselves. That thought however did not do much in figuring out the perpetrator.

"Watari, were those the assassin's only kills?"

"It is hard to determine, but following those clues, we have found many such deaths scattered across the globe since about five or six years ago. According to all those nearby when the victims were shot, they state that the victims suddenly moved prior to being shot. As all the wounds are in the chest area, it was safely assumed that the initial target had been the heart. From that, I have been able to obtain information on all the deaths of those who died via a clean bullet through the heart. I have a map here for you with those deaths marked."

Watari extracted from the folder he was carrying, the before mentioned map.

"They seem to be concentrated in certain countries, what do you think?"

"Certainly."

"Those countries… they are the countries which were, and still continue to be enemies of America… Is this something America is doing?"

"There are still a significant amount of killings in America, it seems though."

"If it was the American government, then there ought to be some people or groups of people that they thought was a danger. Telling Interpol that that the American government was responsible will not do anything but create havoc."

And even if he were to press the government for answers, they would be able to elude it, especially if the assassin, or assassins, were hired ones with no connection at all with the government.

"In that case, we should focus on catching the assassins first. From there on, we can extract information from them regarding the American government."

"We shall."

"I leave that matter in your hands. If there are any 'interesting' updates, I trust you to inform me. Thank you, Watari."

At the conclusion of L's words, the aged man exited, leaving L along with his thoughts… and his sweets.

So the possibility of another Kira… L could not help but shudder at this thought.

He could not determine which was more dangerous; a psychopath who wanted to purify the world by killing all those who sinned and went against him, a potential ally of the psychopath who could kill people by just looking at them, or an assassin hidden in the shadows killing all those who he was order to.

Perhaps the biggest factor in play here was identity – L was certain of the identities of the first and second Kira, but of the third? As long as he continued to remain in the shadows with the protection of one of the world's most powerful government, there was little that even Watari could do to dig his identity up.

It also seemed as though this one had been around for years, meaning that his actions were of little suspicion, unlike Kira who demonstrated his ability to kill publicly.

Exactly how many more were out there?

He hoped for his sake and the world's that there were not too many, as catching the others, assuming there were more, would be near impossible.

Be it may that he liked impossible cases, but the potential case upon his hands would not be able to be solved, unless he was given unlimited resources and decades of time.

Dampened by his thoughts, L saved his thumb from being nibbled to ribbons, replacing it with a piece of cake, which could only make him smile despite his mood.

Now, getting onto the more present matters, what would he do about Yagami and Amane meeting?

It was unlikely that they had met in Aoyama, for although they were both present, there were definitely no signs of contact made.

But if what Shikamaru said was true… if Amane knew the names of people just by looking at them, she would have known Kira's name, yet how would she have known that it was Kira's name she was looking at?

Did she know the name of Kira beforehand? How so? Had they gotten into contact before? There was no prior date mentioned in her diary.

Was L already late in trying to prevent their meeting? No, he could not be. Knowing the arrogant bastard that Kira is, he would have announced to the world that the two Kiras were allies, in an attempt to show that he had 'won' against L.

"Justice will, without fail, prevail."

Having said those words to himself, he felt much better. While Kira believed he represented justice, he did not, for what sort of twisted justice would it be to kill people? Nothing could excuse the death of another human being at the hands of one, although Kira may be delusional in believing himself to be a god. L hope that one day, the gods will kill him themselves for blasphemy, granting it was after his arrest.

"Of course justice will prevail." Having heard this familiar voice with laziness forever etched into it, L faced the speaker.

"Ah, hello Shikamaru-kun."

"Well, hello to you too. You seemed to be troubled. What's up?"

Having recounted the recent events and his dilemmas to the young boy, L felt much better – was this what you called a 'friend'?

"You know what, I have a feeling that despite what we do, the best we could do was delay their meeting. They will, without doubt, meet as if that were their fates. I suggest that instead of wasting time and effort in delaying the certain, we should plan ahead."

"I guess that is true. The two Kiras meeting would make it more dangerous, but in trying to prevent their meeting, we may waste more lives."

"Yeah, and if there are other Kiras out there who show no interest in what Yagami Light is doing, then perhaps, they dislike him. Could we possibly convince them onto our side? That way, we would have a clear advantage."

"Shikamaru-kun, it is highly unlikely that the other Kiras will willingly help us knowing that we are persecuting those with their powers."

"We could always make a deal. You know, help us catch Kira and we won't go after you."

"It is just that we cannot promise not to chase after them, especially after knowing their identity and what they did. Though, I guess we could make it a condition that their past deeds would be forgotten if they cease to kill immediately."

"Ah, with power comes responsibility and if such a power was suddenly thrust upon a person, that person may become corrupted by power, in the case of Yagami Light, or the person may deny the power and responsibility, wishing that what they did could be undone and for everything to return back to normal."

"In line with your thoughts, assuming that the unknown hacker was who we assume to be another Kira, we should recruit him over to our side?"

"Exactly."

"It is unlikely that he will revisit the police files after realising the lack of information regarding the Kira case. However, he should know that I am in charge of this case. How will we relay our message of cooperation?"

"From what you said, it seems that the third Kira is pretty smart, but probably not as smart as Yagami. If he's interested in this case, perhaps he will make a visit to our country."

"I will begin to monitor the flights coming from America."

"He probably speaks English coming from America, and maybe he knows a bit of Russian and Japanese?"

"English is a definite, but we cannot be too sure of Russian and Japanese. Shikamaru-kun, could you do me a favour and make the message regarding our offer in cryptic English?"

"I have enough difficulties in English. It's just not my thing. It's too troublesome to learn a new language when I plan on staying in Japan. But I can try."

"Thank you. Meanwhile, I shall get started on installing the cameras and monitoring the airport."

* * *

><p>I've had difficulties with this chapter, and I'm not too happy with it to say the least. But, I thought I should get something up seeing as it's been a while since the last.<p>

Hopefully, the next will be much easier and more enjoyable for me to write, and for you to read.

Bubye,  
><strong>xoxo paperdress<strong>


	11. Establishing Contact

**I Bite My Thumb At Thee**

**Kishimoto Masashi** owns **Naruto**, while **Ohba Tsugumi** owns **Death Note**.

**Chapter 11 – Establishing Contact**

* * *

><p>The right thing to guide us<br>Is right here inside us  
>No one can divide us<br>When the light is nearly gone

But just like a heartbeat  
>The drum beat carries on<br>And the drum beat carries on  
>Just like a heartbeat Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<br>We must stand together  
>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<br>There's no giving in  
>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<br>Hand in hand forever  
>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<br>That's when we all win  
>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win  
>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win

Nickelback (When We Stand Together)

* * *

><p>"<em>English is a definite, but we cannot be too sure of Russian and Japanese. Shikamaru-kun, could you do me a favour and make the message regarding our offer in cryptic English?"<em>

"_I have enough difficulties in English. It's just not my thing. It's too troublesome to learn a new language when I plan on staying in Japan. But I can try."_

"_Thank you. Meanwhile, I shall get started on installing the cameras and monitoring the airport."_

* * *

><p>"This may not be exactly what you had in mind, but this is what I've come up with."<p>

"Allow me to take a look." L received the piece of paper that Shikamaru handed over, and looked at it for no longer than a couple of seconds.

"Hmm, that was fairly easy."

"Just as I thought. English just isn't my forte, you know? Troublesome."

"Shikamaru-kun, your work is just fine as it is. Anything that anyone, including myself, comes up with in such a short amount of time is bound to be far too easy, but as expected from you, that message should be sufficient. Upon first look, it looks as if though it is composed in a foreign language, so the majority of passengers will not be bothered to waste much time on it, yet once having understood the mechanisms, it becomes clear. However, the unencrypted message itself holds no meaning of significance, unless read by that person so it will be alright to leave that the way it is."

"Gee, thanks. Hopefully, our man hasn't arrived in Japan yet, and takes the time to look at this message."

"We can only hope he figures it out and understands what we are trying to convey."

"Also, I hope that the reason for his visit isn't to aid the other Kiras, as that would put all our effort to waste, but also, he would've figured out that we are getting the slightest bit desperate for an advantage or a lead in this investigation."

"My instinct has yet to be incorrect. I believe that everything will go well. Do you mind typing it up while I finalise the cameras?"

"Sure thing. How is that going by the way?"

"The cameras have been installed, and our target should not have yet alighted from his plane, assuming that he got on the earliest flight from America after the indicated time to be of his hacking."

"Good. I've typed it up. Now what?"

"I will do the rest. Watari is at the airport right now, and so he should be able to finish the job."

"Then you should've said, 'Watari will do the rest,' seeing as how he's doing all the troublesome deeds."

"Well, I am the one sending it to him, am I not, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Ah, ah, whatever you want to believe. I've already lost interest."

A slight buzzing was heard from a dark electronic item on the table, which L immediately pinched up and answered.

"Watari? Okay. Just place the copies in front of the exits of the American flights, but make sure that they are not too conspicuous. I assume that our person will look about the airport just in case there are police about. Yes. Those are in good positions. Thank you, Watari."

"So, he put them up?"

"Yes. He has just done so. You will be able to see them from the screens."

"Ah, I see them."

"Yes. The first flight is due to arrive in less than 10 minutes."

"You think he's on that one?"

"Perhaps. I cannot say it for certain. We will see soon enough."

"So what are you looking for? I have to leave soon but until then, I'll try my best in helping you."

"There isn't too many clues to identify the person, but I have a couple of thoughts. Firstly, I suspect that he will carry himself with the likes of a predator – for he is a trained and professional assassin, and I believe that his occupation may impact upon his aura and behaviour."

"Aura? You don't believe that stuff, do you? I mean even if there was, we're just staring at screens aren't we? We can't feel anything."

"You are correct. However, there is more to an aura than feeling. Even though we can only rely on our vision, there are some auras that are sure to be visible, such as in the case of this one. You will see for yourself once we lay our eyes on him."

"If you say so. That would surely be interesting."

"Besides that, I believe that since we have determined him to be intellectually capable, or we hope him to be, we will mostly be on the lookout for a person whose attention lingers upon our sign and even perhaps visual changes from the person as he reads and comprehends our message, although it is doubtful whether there will be any. And most of all…"

"Why the dramatic pause all of a sudden? And most of all what?"

"You're getting impatient Shikamaru-kun."

"Just continue."

"I shall. Instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Though he himself may be a predator, our current pray is him. I believe that by our instincts, we will be able to identify our prey."

"What the… Is that how you always work?"

"Surprisingly, yes. To me, being a detective is 25% intellect, 25% intuition, and 50% a passion for justice."

"Only 25% intellect?"

"Yes. There are many admirable detectives out there who are driven by justice – I wish to become more like them, wholeheartedly trying to make the world a better place."

"Then what's your goal in being a detective, Ryuuzaki?"

"My goal, per say, is to rid the world of monsters. Not for the sake of the world, but for my sake."

"Monsters, eh?"

"There are many types of monsters in this world, monsters who will not show themselves, cause trouble. Monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood, and monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance; they are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans, even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat, even though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it, because in truth, I am that monster."

"You… a monster… eh… but… so is everyone. Everyone possesses… those qualities whether they like to admit it or not. It's human nature… God created Adam and Eve. But Adam and Eve committed a sin. From that moment on, the sin that they committed was forever passed down to their children, then to the children of their children, and so on. It can't be helped that we are like that. Yet to admit to it… Ryuuzaki, whether you know it or not, you have more passion for justice than those admirable detectives."

Thoughtful silence took over as the young boy finished his words, and L was lost in his thoughts for a minute as he considered Shikamaru's words.

The silence, however, did not last for very long as from the corner of his eye, he could see that the passengers from America were about to set out.

At once, he ceased to nibble on his thumb, and used it instead to control the cameras through his mouse.

"Shikamaru-kun, be ready. The first flight has landed and the passengers will soon begin to leave."

"Okay.

Ah, I see them."

And with that, the light chattering between the two muted, as they were both heavily occupied by the multiple monitors displaying a multitude of passengers and travellers. What seemed like an hour passed, before they were able to confirm that everyone had departed.

"I don't think he was on that flight. How troublesome."

"Neither. There were a couple of odd glances at our sign, yet there were none who recognised it to be a message."

"I would love to repeat this again with you, but I need to go now. Unlike you, I unfortunately have a very troublesome old hag who keeps nagging at me."

"Will you be able to let yourself out, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Sure. I just remembered, when are we moving into the new headquarters?"

"This weekend."

"Will Yagami-san be healthy enough to join us? I haven't had the chance to visit him since he had that heart attack."

"Yagami-san will be dropping by during the relocation, as we need his identification. I am glad that you could not visit him, as that eliminates the possibility of a potential meeting for you and Kira."

"Ha, I forgot for a moment that he was Yagami-san's son."

"I have done so myself several times."

"I guess I'll see you at the relocation, seeing as how school has made even me so busy. How troublesome. Well, see ya."

Although L's eyes were trained on the monitors, a click of the hotel door as it closed indicated to him that his young friend had left.

'Friend' huh.

L could only wonder at his use of that word.

Less than a year ago, the only human relationship he had cared for and valued was Watari's, yet now that feeling of care had come to apply to the whole of his investigation squad, and particularly, the young protégé.

He could not have expressed how much Matsuda's death had affected him and why it had done so.

He was used to his men dying – the police, the FBI, his agents…

He had not known that he was capable of such feelings.

Sorrow.

Grief.

He now realised that the naïve young man had lifted the atmosphere of the investigation into one of positivity.

While he had been used to a grim and serious atmosphere, the other were not, and Matsuda had always managed to relieve that. After all, a team was only as strong as its weakest link; with everyone comfortable and positive, they were able to put maximum effort in the investigation.

However, that man was now gone.

The couple of meetings they had from then on were awkward – as if with every silence everyone remembered the young policemen who would fill it.

Yet there was nothing that could be done, other than remembering him and honouring his death.

Having remembered the present situation, L refocused his thoughts on the technology in front of him.

Learning that he had three quarters of an hour before the next flight was due to arrive, he dipped his biscuit into his now cold tea.

* * *

><p>"So you're the second Kira…?"<p>

"Of course I am! I'm glad that Kira is a person like you! I loved him before but now, I love him even more!"

Amane Misa.

Out of all the possible people, why her?

She was too conspicuous. His sister will surely recognise her, and then he would have to come up with an excuse for their relationship.

Then he would have to stop them from telling his dad, who may then relay it on to L.

Such troublesome actions that could have been avoided.

Did God hate him?

Impossible.

He was God.

Still, he gained her. A Kira with Shinigami eyes who declared her devotion and affection to him upon first meeting.

That made everything so much easier. He almost laughed out loud at his previous concerns.

"Light, Light!"

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking about us, you know?"

"Us?"

"Will you help me create the perfect world?"

"Is that the Kira way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"In human words, yes."

"Eeeeeee~! Of course! Rem, did you hear that? I'm so happy!" And she hugged her idol, who shushed her and awkwardly patter her back while Ryuuk howled with laughter.

"Rem. Is that your Shinigami?"

"Ah, yes. Do you want to meet her?"

"I would like to."

"Here, my note."

Upon touching the death note, the Shinigami appeared before him.

"I am Rem, human. If you hurt Misa in any way, I will kill you. Consider yourself warned."

"Rem, you have no need to worry. I would never hurt her or put her in a situation where she was likely to be hurt. After all, I need her."

"Rem," A quick look from Light reminded her to keep her voice down. Whispering, she continued, "he needs me! Yay! He's like my knight in shining armour!"

Rem, what an interesting Shinigami. Will she do anything to save this foolish girl, even if it meant her death?

From the looks of it, certainly.

If Rem was to die, then her remaining life would go to Misa. Since there was no chance of Ryuuk doing likewise for him, he would have to get that life onto him.

Rem would never trust him like she does Misa.

Which would mean that he would have to devise a plan. A plan where Rem has no choice of saving him if she wished to save Misa.

Then, his life would be extended and like the God that he was, he would be able to rule over his world.

Perfect.

His perfect world was drawing near day by day.

Even L could do nothing about it.

The two Kiras had joined hands, and they were now unstoppable and indestructible.

But, he would have to get rid of L.

He would first draw L out, and then he would have Misa meet L. Then, she will memorise his name only to write it in her death note.

One mistake from L was all he required. Then,

Game over.

Meanwhile, as Misa was his only weapon against L, she would have to be kept safe.

"Misa, do you mind if I keep your death note? I don't want L or the police to be suspicious of you just in case."

"You can keep it then, Light. You're worried for me, aren't you?"

Rem felt something completely off about this situation, hell just the human boy in general.

Something wasn't right with Ryuuk's human. Something was terribly off with him, despite his almost sweet and charming appearances. She would have to be more careful of him for Misa's sake.

"Of course, I am."

"Light, it seems that it's time for me to leave, unfortunately. I'll come back soon, so no need to worry – here, I'll give you my number."

"I'll arrange a time and place for the next meeting."

"Okay. then it's a date!" She descended down the stairs only to face Sayu with a magazine in hand.

"I knew it! You're Misa! I can't believe you're here! Were you here to see my brother? Are you guys dating?"

"That's enough, Sayu. Look, you're making our guest and your brother uncomfortable. There's no need to be shy kids, after all, you're bother responsible adults now."

"Mum!"

"Come back and visit us soon, won't you Misa?"

"Of course I will. Thanks for having me over! See you soon Light!" Having lightly pecked his cheek, she left in a hurry much like the one she had come in.

"Ahhh~ I can't believe my brother has such a hot girlfriend!"

"Mum, Sayu, can you please keep this a secret from dad?"

"If you wish so, sweetie."

"But, I wanted to tell dad about it! I wanted to see his reaction when I told him Light was dating a famous idol!"

"That's exactly why I don't want him to know. Promise me you'll keep it a secret from everyone else as well. As you know, Misa's pretty famous and she doesn't want to deal with extra media attention. Okay?"

"Che. Fine. I was gonna boast to my friends…"

"Keep it a secret for your brother's sake and for Misa-chan."

"Yes, mum."

That was one matter settled.

Now, how could he draw out L and at the same time, create a scenario where Rem had to sacrifice herself for his sake… hell he had time.

Meanwhile, he forgot to tell Misa to send a tape to the police announcing their partnership, but not until the 30th. He should probably call her, although the thought of having to deal with her made him cringe and almost make the video himself.

* * *

><p>"You humans are such an inferior race having to lock yourselves into a metal sardine can just to cross some land."<p>

"Well, Zellogi-danna, unlike you majestic Shinigami, humans have yet to develop a pair of wings."

"Mind you, they aren't just any ordinary pair of wings like birds or something rather. They are retractable."

"Yes, Zellogi-danna. Retractable pens were always more expensive than the normal pens."

"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying or are you mocking me, boy?"

"What? Weren't you talking about your retractable wings? Sorry, I get air sick, un."

"Pitiful humans."

"I appreciate your pity, Zellogi-danna."

"Good, you should be appreciative of everything I feel and do towards you."

"Yes, yes. Oooh! We're there! I am getting out of this goddamned tin can as soon as I can."

True to his words, once the passengers were allowed to disembark Deidara sprang from his seat and darted out with his hand luggage, leaving the feathered Shinigami chuckling.

By the time the Shinigami caught up, the blonde sniper had already retrieved his luggage, eager to get far from the transport that left him dizzy and miserable.

"What do you plan to do here, human?"

"Well, I don't have too much of a plan but I'm sure it'll come to me as it always does. un."

"Humans."

As soon as he stepped out through the gates, Deidara felt something he hadn't felt in a long time – he was being watched.

Having scanned his surroundings with his insanely good peripherals, he spotted several cameras installed in a way that allowed them to survey the airport easily.

And somehow, he had a feeling it was that detective – L.

Could he have…?

His use of the death note wasn't even that conspicuous… yet that detective…

He looked over at his Shinigami, only to find him with his eerie smile.

That Shinigami was never going to tell Deidara anything on his own accord – like how he hadn't told him of the second Kira.

Fortunately for Deidara, he was of Japanese descent, a quarter to be exact. And so, he knew the language.

He spotted an odd signage in proximity. Instantly, he knew what that meant, although all L would see was the blonde man smiling.

His peripherals were crazy. And his brain – totally awesome, not that many knew. After all, there was nothing advantageous about revealing everything.

"Oi, boy, what does that sign say?"

Since L was watching, he would have to be more careful with the Shinigami.

"Insolent human! Oh, you don't want to draw attention to yourself."

That Shinigami… what a god. The only time he would ask Deidara for help was when he was curious, but his lacking brain wasn't of any help.

Anyway, when that message was unencrypted, it simply asked for his help.

Assuming that the message was aimed towards him, L knew that Deidara was also a 'Kira'.

That cry for help meant that even though they knew that he was one of the 'Kiras', they were still asking him for help. Which meant, that perhaps they were willing to wipe his slate clean in exchange for his help.

He liked that idea.

He began his criminal career as a terrorist bomber. However, making those good quality, artful bombs were insanely expensive. Being way too young back when he started, he couldn't really work, well, legally at least. So he became a part time assassin, utilising his perfect vision, steady hands and a need for money.

One day, he took up a job that paid way too well.

It should've rung warning bells inside his head.

Yet being the desperate terrorist he was, he took the job.

Only to discover that it was the American Government.

Then his life took a turn.

They blackmailed him into being a government assassin, even making him quit his bombing tendencies as it was costing the government way too much to fix up, but also as international relations were deteriorating due to it.

So, for the past couple of years, he spent all his effort and the time taking out targets for the government like a trained animal.

But it was at this period that he laid his hands on a death note.

It belonged to a person he had killed, and thus, rightfully belonged to him according to Zellogi.

The pure white notebook of death made his job way easier, as he could now make his victim's reason of death be 'killed by bullet'. It meant that even if he were to miss slightly, the victim would still die, and he would get his pay.

He considered killing off the entire government with his death note just to be free. But then he realised the mass murder would probably attract someone like L – even he wasn't confident in outmanoeuvring that detective.

So he decided to act as they wanted, and wait for his chance in escaping.

And that chance was now.

In exchange for his help, he could probably ask to be rid of that goddamned government forever.

He had enough cash to live artistically for the rest of his life. All he wanted to make bombs and enjoy them – no one even had to be hurt.

So, as if to signal to L that he accepted, he turned to the nearest camera and nodded very slightly.

Receiving this signal, L immediately contacted Watari to make sure his face was well concealed and to escort this man.

* * *

><p>Hihiii~ (:<p>

Just saying that I didn't write L's 'monster' speech... that's his actual speech somewhere in the manga.

Sorry about my irregular updates, but from now on, they might be more irregular... ): Starting from tomorrow, I return to school for my second last year, meaning more workload and study.

I'll try my best to keep the updates at around the fortnight mark, but I can't be sure at all.

But don't worry, I will definitely continue the story and will try to not be MIA through it, so yerrr.

As always, a big hug to everyone who reads and kisses to those who reviews,  
><strong>xoxo paperdress<strong>


End file.
